


Ravenclaw Seeker

by lxstinthedream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Jooheon, Gryffindor Minhyuk, Hate to Love, Hufflepuff Shownu, M/M, Ravenclaw Changkyun, Romance, Slytherin Hyungwon, Slytherin Kihyun, changki rise, hufflepuff hoseok
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Changkyun y Kihyun son magos y estudian en Hogwarts.Se odian por una maldición que Kihyun practicó con Changkyun en segundo año y siempre están compitiendo el uno contra el otro. Ambos quieren ser los mejores y ambos quieren ser Aurores.





	1. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ravenclaw Seeker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265863) by [kkukkungichokkomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi). 



> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta web y lo único que debéis saber es que es una traducción al español de la historia con el mismo nombre, como podéis ver. ¡Disfrutad!

Cuando Kihyun recibió su carta de Hogwarts tenía, como cualquier otro mago, once años. Aquel día estaba tan entusiasmado que fue a celebrarlo con sus amigos y, semanas después, todos fueron a comprar sus cosas al Callejón Diagon. Recordaba aquel día con claridad, cuando por fin obtuvo su varita para no soltarla nunca más. Sus padres eran coreanos, pero se mudaron a Londres tan pronto como pudieron. Querían que su hijo recibiera la mejor educación posible, y consideraron que Hogwarts era la mejor opción. Había escuelas mágicas por todo Corea del Sur, aunque no era lo mismo. Kihyun era un sangre pura: cada miembro de su enorme familia era mago y él terminó en Slytherin, como cada uno de ellos. Amaba su casa e hizo buenos amigos en el colegio. El problema era que los estudiantes de otras casas eran, a menudo, víctimas de las bromas que Hyungwon —su mejor amigo, con el que tenía una relación de amor-odio— y Kihyun les hacían, y sus profesores no estaban contentos por aquello. Se enfrentó a muchos castigos cada año, y todo gracias a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo: Im Changkyun.

 

Si Kihyun tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien practicar las maldiciones imperdonables, elegiría a Changkyun. El último era, por desgracia, el primer objetivo de Kihyun. Era una mañana soleada, perfecta para practicar la nueva maldición que encontró en un libro que le dio su primo de diecisiete años el día de su cumpleaños. Cursaba segundo año, pero ya tenía mucho conocimiento gracias a su familia. Estaba caminando sin rumbo por el castillo y, de repente, encontró a un estudiante de Ravenclaw sentado al lado de una de las ventanas. La concentración del chico llamó la atención de Kihyun y, en voz baja, pronunció su encantamiento, apuntándole con su varita. El estudiante de Slytherin estuvo orgulloso de sí mismo cuando las orejas de Changkyun comenzaron a crecer y no pudo evitar reírse, llamando la atención del otro y ganándose su odio para siempre. Changkyun pasó dos días en el ala del hospital después de que una multitud de gente se riera de él, y Kihyun se sintió satisfecho en aquel momento.

 

No se sintió igual una semana después. Changkyun estaba tan enfadado con él que no pararía de seguirle para acusarle en frente de los profesores. Kihyun sabía que se lo merecía, pero una sola vez era suficiente. Changkyun, en cambio, continuó haciéndolo, ganándose también el odio de Kihyun. Ambos eran los mejores de la clase y amaban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. En la última materia, a Kihyun le gustaba pasearse alrededor de la clase fingiendo ser un chico inocente y lanzar cosas en los calderos de sus compañeros. Era una pena que nunca lo consiguió con Changkyun, porque realmente deseaba arruinar sus pociones.

 

Aquel año, los estudiantes tenían que elegir las asignaturas que consideraban necesarias para sus futuras ocupaciones, y tristemente, Changkyun también quería ser un Auror. Kihyun esperaba que no hubiera obtenido “Extraordinario” en ninguno de sus exámenes T.I.M.O.; él había obtenido “E” de “Extraordinario” en cada uno de ellos y se sentía orgulloso, pues podría ser un Auror.

 

Aquella mañana, sus padres fueron con él a la estación de King’s Cross y lo abrazaron fuertemente antes de entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Cada año, sus ojos se iluminaban ante la vista de aquel tren rojo y negro, preparado para partir. Kihyun amaba Hogwarts, conocía aquel castillo como la palma de su mano y cada año descubría habitaciones nuevas. Caminó directo, arrastrando su equipaje y su gato negro hacia el vehículo. Antes de llegar a su compartimento habitual, sintió que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta sujetando su varita con la mano y apuntando a la persona que le había molestado. Era Hyungwon, con aquella estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. “Buenos días, cabeza rosa” dijo, y Kihyun bajó su varita a la vez que rodaba sus ojos y entraba en el compartimento, encontrando sus otros amigos allí.

 

“¡Kihyunnie, mira!” su amiga Lucy llamó su atención y le enseñó sus notas. Había obtenido dos “E” en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, y el resto decía “S”, de “Supera Expectativas”. “Soy buena, ¿no crees?” le preguntó, pero Kihyun sacó sus resultados y se los enseñó a Lucy y Hollie, las gemelas de sangre pura.

 

“¡De ninguna manera!” gritó Hollie. “¡Eso es porque tomas libros para desayunar, comer y cenar cada día!” añadió, con un suspiro de fastidio. “Sólo tuve una “E”, no es justo”, resopló.

 

“Eso es porque soy brillante, no como vosotras dos y Hyungwon” les sacó la lengua a sus amigos, y Hyungwon no dudó en mostrarle sus resultados casi perfectos. Sólo había obtenido un “S” en Historia de la Magia, pero quería ser un Sanador, no un Auror. “Aún así soy mejor que tú” Kihyun sonrió, de manera arrogante, sentado en el compartimento al lado de Hollie.

 

“Sabes, Kihyun…” Hollie sonrió perversamente y Kihyun la miró con desdén hasta que la chica volvió a hablar. “He escuchado que Changkyun también obtuvo “E” en todo” fue su turno de mostrarle una sonrisa arrogante cuando el buen humor de Kihyun cayó al suelo, siendo pisoteado por los pies de todos. “Y he escuchado que ha estado practicando mucho con su escoba… No me sorprendería que Ravenclaw ganara la copa de Quidditch este año” ella sabía cómo hacerle arder por dentro pero él trató de no mostrarlo.

 

“¡Sólo es el Buscador! ¡Ravenclaw no ganará! Yo soy el Buscador y el capitán del equipo” gruñó Kihyun. “Aún soy mejor que él porque no tiene el carácter necesario para ser capitán. Los profesores nunca lo escogerían para el cargo” estaba satisfecho con eso. Incluso si era un detalle mínimo, era algo en lo que era mejor que él. Era la única cosa que Changkyun jamás lograría: ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

 

“No creo que ni siquiera quiera ser el capitán” Lucy chocó la mano con su hermana mientras que Hyungwon veía cómo los estudiantes de otras casas se caían debido al hechizo que había lanzado al suelo del tren, riendo como loco.

 

“Como sea, él es sólo un asqueroso sangre sucia.” Kihyun se giró para mirar hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el vehículo ya se estaba moviendo.

 

Horas después, después de que Hyungwon se quedara dormido y las gemelas comenzaran a ver jugadores guapos de Quidditch en una revista, Kihyun se levantó. Anunció a los demás que iría a ponerse su túnica pero a ninguno pareció importarle, por lo que salió del compartimento. La verdad era que no iba a ponerse su uniforme negro, sino que quería espiar a Changkyun ya que tenía curiosidad. ¿Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch aquel año? Quizá los profesores consideraron que estaba preparado para el puesto. Kihyun caminó con los pies pesados, recordando el último partido en que Ravenclaw ganó. Eran bastante parejos en lo que a Quidditch se refería… de hecho, eran bastante parejos en todo lo que hacían. Aquella era la razón por la que Kihyun deseaba emplear una maldición imperdonable contra Changkyun. El de pelo rosa quería ser mejor, pero nunca lo conseguía. El estudiante de Ravenclaw era una persona trabajadora, como él, y aquello era lo que más le molestaba.

 

El tren se estaba moviendo y Kihyun observó cómo el cielo ya se estaba volviendo oscuro. Todo el mundo llevaba puesta su túnica negra y tuvo que ir con cuidado para reconocer los mechones negros de Changkyun. “ _Pelo negro, qué original_ ” pensó, estando seguro de tener una excusa para abrir el compartimento de su enemigo. “ _Quizá pueda usar mi oreja mágica_ ”, recordó que había comprado aquella oreja en tercer año en Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon. “ _Sí, la utilizaré_ ” se rió de forma malvada en su mente y rápidamente se escondió cuando encontró a Changkyun, sentado dentro de su compartimento junto a Belle Campbell. La mencionada era la mejor amiga de Changkyun y siempre estaban juntos leyendo libros. “ _Maldita sea_ ” maldijo mentalmente, pues aquello era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento: leer libros. Si Kihyun usaba su oreja mágica, no escucharía nada. Aquellos dos eran tan tranquilos y silenciosos como una piedra.

 

El estudiante de Slytherin respiró profundamente, pensando en algo bueno que decir, y deslizó la puerta de cristal para abrirla. Los de Ravenclaw levantaron sus miradas durante dos segundos para rodar sus ojos y continuar leyendo. “¿Qué quieres, Yoo?” preguntó Changkyun, no apartando la mirada de aquel libro de relatos.

 

“Sólo estoy aquí para decirte que he obtenido una puntuación perfecta en todo. Seré un Auror, no como tú” Kihyun trató de hacer que el otro soltará información sobre sí mismo. No sabía si podía creer a Hollie Bloom cuando estaba enfadada con él. Las gemelas Bloom solían decirle cosas sólo para enfadarle, como Hyungwon.

 

Antes de decir nada de vuelta, Changkyun rió entre dientes y confirmó el rumor de Hollie. Si el estudiante de Ravenclaw estaba tan seguro, era obvio que había obtenido “E” en todo, como él. Y quizá Belle también: estudiaba mucho. “¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no obtuve una puntuación perfecta?” el de pelo negro cerró su libro y se giró a mirar al recién llegado con una ceja alzada. “Mira por ti mismo” le dio sus resultados a Kihyun y, en efecto, tenía una puntuación perfecta. El de Slytherin todavía estaba tratando de averiguar cómo preguntarle sobre Quidditch sin decir nada pero su mente estaba en blanco. Decidió lanzarle el papel a Changkyun, a la cara, y de repente tuvo una idea.

 

“Bueno, es una pena que nunca llegarás a ser el capitán de tu equipo” Kihyun le mostró su chapa a Changkyun, aunque el chico de dieciséis años no pareció reaccionar. “Ya sabes… esto me proporciona un estatus igual al de los prefectos y no veo una en tu túnica… qué lástima” añadió, y Changkyun suspiró.

 

“No quiero ser el capitán, eso no va conmigo” gesticuló con su mano para que el otro se fuera. “Vete. Discutiremos cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, me da pereza discutir aquí y me gustaría acabar mi libro antes de llegar” ordenó, como si tuviera algún tipo de autoridad. No podía decidir cuándo discutir, pues Kihyun no le dejaría dominarlo de aquella forma.

 

“Qué divertido, crees que puedes dominar a un sangre pura" el de pelo rosa rio. “Eres un asqueroso sangre sucia, Im Changkyun, y nunca voy a hacer lo que tú me ordenes” Él sabía que no había ninguna razón para iniciar una pelea en medio del Hogwarts Express pero cada vez que necesitaba información de Changkyun, iniciaba una. Era como una tradición y no podía romperla.

 

“Sé que me echabas de menos, Yoo, pero por favor, espera un par de minutos” Changkyun agarró su varita del bolsillo “Además, soy mestizo. ¿No es así como llamas a los nacidos de Muggles?” preguntó, y podría haber respondido con un simple “sí, los llamo así”, pero era Changkyun con quien estaba hablando.

 

“¿Cómo podría echarte de menos a ti?” Kihyun también sacó su varita del bolsillo. “Y sí, normalmente llamo así a los nacidos de Muggles, pero tú eres la excepción” sonrió victoriosamente.

 

“De acuerdo, si no te vas ya, te lanzaré una maldición” Changkyun le amenazó, pero Kihyun no estaba asustado. Belle estaba allí, mirándolos en silencio y preparada para defender a su amigo. “Lo digo en serio” miró a Kihyun, quien no pudo responder puesto que un chico de Gryffindor llamado Lee Jooheon entró en el compartimento junto su amigo Robert para mostrarle algo a Changkyun. La atención del estudiante de Ravenclaw se desvió hacia los recién llegados, dejando a Kihyun sin opciones fuera del compartimento.

 

“Bien, ignórame. Te veré en el castillo, sangre sucia” Kihyun rápidamente volvió con sus amigos, sabiendo que estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, y los encontró en la misma posición en la que estaban antes de que se fuera.

 

 

 

Después de veinte minutos, el tren paró. Como cada año, Hagrid estaba esperando a los de primer año para guiarlos hacia las barcas y los carruajes estaban preparados para los otros estudiantes. Sólo unos pocos de ellos podían ver a los Thestrals que tiraban de ellos y Kihyun siempre había sentido curiosidad por su apariencia. No era como si quisiera ver a alguien morir pero deseaba que alguien dibujara aquellas cosas para poder verlas de alguna manera. Hyungwon estaba caminando delante de él con Lucy enganchada a su brazo mientras que Hollie permanecía en silencio, caminando muy cerca por detrás de Kihyun. La casa Gryffindor seguía a la Slytherin y Kihyun pudo ver a Jooheon entre Robert y Archie, sus dos amigos. El de pelo rosa le miró con atención aunque no encontró a Changkyun cerca. Era raro verlo, a él y a Belle, lejos de Jooheon, y Kihyun sospechaba que a la chica le gustaba alguno de los tres amigos.

 

“¿Qué estás mirando, Kihyunnie?” Hollie interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de entrar en un carruaje. Hyungwon empujó a Lucy para deshacerse de ella, pero la chica le empujó de vuelta haciéndole caer en el suelo fangoso. Hyungwon se levantó con dificultad cuando Lucy ya estaba dentro del carruaje y se limpió a sí mismo —sacando su varita para murmurar _Tergeo_ — siguiéndola después.

 

“Nada.” Kihyun respondió y el carruaje comenzó a moverse una vez que los cuatro amigos estuvieron sentados dentro de él. Hablaron sobre sus vacaciones y decidieron que organizarían algo para las siguientes. El castillo se acercaba más y más cada minuto, mostrando sus espléndidas luces. Kihyun siempre encontró el edificio impresionante y no podía creer que habían conseguido arreglarlo de aquella forma tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Lord Voldemort.

 

Una vez el carruaje paró, los cuatro salieron de él y siguieron a los estudiantes hasta la puerta. El Gran Comedor los recibió y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. Los profesores ya estaban esperando a los estudiantes, excepto Callum Adwell, su profesor de Transformaciones y el responsable de guiar a los estudiantes de primer año hacia su Ceremonia de Selección. La directora Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en el medio de la gran mesa, mostrando su típico rostro serio. Sólo cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, la Ceremonia comenzó y los de primer año entraron en el Gran Comedor. No era la parte favorita de Kihyun: tener que esperar por la comida hacía que su humor decayera. “Espero que el plato de pollo frito aparezca delante de mí” Kihyun cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho mientras que el profesor Callum Adwell pronunciaba los nombres de los diferentes alumnos de primer año, quienes lucían nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez. Kihyun recordó lo fascinante que era aquella experiencia.

 

“Quiero gambas” murmuró Hyungwon, no queriendo interrumpir la Ceremonia de Selección. El profesor Callum Adwell daba miedo y nunca fallaba en saber cuándo estaban hablando. El hombre estudió en Hogwarts cuando era joven y, como McGonagall, era de Gryffindor. Era increíblemente alto, incluso más que Hyungwon; tenía el pelo lacio y moreno y ojos azules con una mirada intensa, una mirada que todos los estudiantes temían.

 

“Yo quiero una hamburguesa” el estómago de Lucy gruñó después de que hablara y su hermana se rio entre dientes. “Cállate”, la fulminó con la mirada en broma y Hollie rió maliciosamente —en voz muy baja—. Los amigos permanecieron en silencio después de aquello, aplaudiendo cada vez que un alumno de primer año acababa en Slytherin e iba hacia la mesa a sentarse. Hyungwon se cansó de hacerlo después de los dos primeros y paró, y Kihyun sólo lo hacía porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera molesto después de cinco años.

 

Minutos después, finalmente comenzaron a comer. El pollo frito apareció justo delante de Kihyun, lo que le hizo sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, Hyungwon no tuvo tanta suerte: las gambas ni siquiera aparecieron en la mesa. Las hamburguesas de Lucy tampoco estaban, pero ella se creó la suya propia con pan, carne y mucho queso. “Oye, ahora que estoy pensando en el profesor Slughorn, no te ha invitado a su compartimento este año” Hollie tenía razón, el profesor Slughorn —de Pociones— lo tenía como uno de sus estudiantes favoritos y le enviaba aquellas ridículas invitaciones cada año desde que comenzó en primero. “¿Crees que ha decidido sacarte de su lista?” preguntó, medio riéndose de él. Kihyun lo sabía porque chocaba la mano con Lucy cada vez que ambas decían algo malvado.

 

Kihyun estuvo en silencio por unos pocos segundos, pensando en cómo responderle. Esperaba que al profesor Slughorn le gustara tanto como antes puesto que aún era un estudiante brillante. “Me olvidé de ello” dijo, tratando de no mostrar demasiado su preocupación. Pero entonces recordó que Changkyun tampoco estaba con el profesor, y se sintió aliviado puesto que aquello significaba que Slughorn no había invitado a nadie a su compartimento. “¡Changkyun tampoco estaba allí! Todavía soy el favorito del profesor Slughorn” estaba feliz, incluso si Changkyun estaba implicado en la razón de su felicidad.

 

“¿Cómo sabes que Changkyun no estaba allí?” Lucy habló por primera vez en un rato y Kihyun la miró hacerse otra hamburguesa. Ella entonces miró a Hollie y ambas se sonrieron con suficiencia para luego mirar a Kihyun, sin borrar aquellas sonrisas. “Esto no es bueno”, pensó el de pelo rosa, conociéndolas demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta del significado de esas expresiones. “¿Eres vidente?” las dos hermanas dijeron al unísono, manteniendo esas sonrisas juguetonas.

 

“Por supuesto que no” Kihyun evitó la primera pregunta tanto como pudo. Sus amigos no sabían sobre su pequeña escapada al compartimento de Changkyun y se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. “Yo… ¡le vi leyendo con Belle cuando fui al baño!” sus palabras salieron de forma titubeante, y las hermanas no se estaban creyendo la historia. Tampoco era una mentira, realmente vio a Changkyun leyendo con Belle. Él fue a buscarle pero quizá podía saltarse esa parte de la historia y fingir que nunca sucedió. “¿Qué? Le vi a través del cristal” las hermanas continuaron mirándole con atención. “¡Lo juro!” Kihyun gritó con desesperación antes de que la profesora McGonagall anunciara el postre. Todo tipo de dulces aparecieron en la mesa y el de pelo rosa no perdió tiempo en agarrar un poco de tarta de chocolate. Todo parecía demasiado tentador y esperaba no ganar peso aquel año. Estaba intentando mantenerse delgado pero no podía evitar comer cuando las gemelas Bloom le miraban de aquella forma. Era mejor mantener la boca llena en aquellas circunstancias.

 

“Deja de evitarnos, ¿estabas buscando a Changkyun?” Hollie ya estaba comiéndose una deliciosa tarta de queso con fresas por encima.

 

“De acuerdo” Kihyun habló después de tragar todo el chocolate que tenía en la boca. “Fui a buscarle porque quería asegurarme de que estabas diciendo la verdad” se rindió. “Y también le enseñé mi placa, y se puso celoso”. Las gemelas Bloom sonrieron ampliamente cuando dijo aquello y él quiso saber qué estaban pensando. No podían estar insinuando que le gustaba Changkyun, eso sería ridículo. “Y estabais en lo cierto, no quiere ser el capitán de su equipo” suspiró.

 

“Oh, qué pena” Lucy hizo un puchero y, en el momento en que abrió la boca para decir algo más, la profesora McGonagall anunció el fin del Banquete de Comienzo de Año. Kihyun nunca se había sentido tan aliviado, pues no quería escuchar lo que Lucy tenía que decir. Los cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin se levantaron, comenzando a caminar hacia su Sala Común. Kihyun intentó ir detrás de los otros tres para no ser interrogado de nuevo y se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz familiar. Era Horace Slughorn, quien le estaba persiguiendo para decirle algo. Kihyun estaba feliz de verlo hasta que también le escuchó llamar a Changkyun y se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando cerca de él. El estudiante de Ravenclaw sonrió a su profesor y Kihyun lo imitó. Ellos fingían no odiarse delante de Slughorn, quien pensaba que eran buenos amigos.

 

“¡Hola, mis brillantes chicos!” el hombre mayor chilló con un tono de voz animado. “Esto es para vosotros” les tendió dos invitaciones con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. “El viernes por la noche organizaré una fiesta de bienvenida en mi despacho, espero que podáis venir” Slughorn esperó a la respuesta de sus estudiantes sin cambiar su expresión.

 

“Estaré encantado de ir, profesor” para molestia de Kihyun, ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo y utilizaron las mismas palabras. Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro después de aquello y por un segundo se olvidaron de que tenían que actuar de manera cordial delante de Slughorn.

 

“¡Fantástico! Estaré esperándoos” el profesor palmeó el hombro de Kihyun. “Siento no haberos llamado antes, tuve un pequeño problema en el tren que prefiero no mencionar” el hombre mayor susurró y los alumnos no dijeron nada. Era una de aquellas cosas a las que no sabían cómo responder. “¡Es genial veros de nuevo! Buenas noches, chicos” ahí finalizó su encuentro y Changkyun mostró rápidamente una sonrisa falsa antes de volver con su grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw.


	2. Hechizos no verbales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!

Kihyun se levantó más temprano que sus compañeros aquella mañana de lunes —como de costumbre— y rápidamente se vistió con su uniforme negro y verde antes de ir a la planta de abajo. Sabía que debía despertar a Hyungwon pero quería estar a solas por un rato. Todavía era temprano y podría explorar el castillo durante unos minutos antes de ir a desayunar con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba totalmente vacía excepto por Hollie, quien estaba leyendo un libro en uno de sus sillones favoritos. Kihyun intentó no hacer ruido pero la chica le vio. Por suerte ella no parecía tener ganas de estar en compañía de alguien. Movió la mano en forma de saludo, susurró un suave “buenos días” y continuó leyendo e ignorando al chico. “ _ Alguien no durmió mucho esta noche _ ” pensó mientras atravesaba la puerta de entrada que se encontraba detrás de una pared de las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

 

Cuando alcanzó el Vestíbulo de Entrada, se dio cuenta de que hacía un buen día y que la luz brillante del Sol entraba a través de las enormes ventanas. Había tan sólo unos pocos estudiantes charlando en el Jardín de la Entrada y podía escuchar voces que provenían del Gran Comedor. Echó un rápido vistazo dentro y divisó a Belle Campbell hablando con Jooheon y Robert. Lo extraño era la ausencia de alguien en particular, alguien con quien quería practicar una nueva maldición. Kihyun pasó por el Gran Comedor y decidió seguir caminando. En frente de él se encontraba la Gran Escalera y pensó que sería una buena idea subir arriba. El de pelo rosa no tenía ningún objetivo, únicamente se sentía con ganas de disfrutar de un paseo relajante y, quizá, encontrarse con alguien a quien lanzarle su nueva maldición. Si no fuera Changkyun, podría ser otro estudiante con mala suerte. Kihyun rio maliciosamente en su mente, frotando las palmas de sus manos con entusiasmo.

 

Los pasillos estaban comenzando a llenarse de estudiantes lentamente mientras caminaban alrededor del castillo. Todo el mundo parecía feliz de comenzar un nuevo año de estudios y él se sentía de la misma forma. Aquella era la razón por la que se sentía tan impaciente por practicar encantamientos en Hogwarts. Quizá recibiría algún castigo pero sería extremadamente cuidadoso para que no lo pillaran. Kihyun, a veces, deseaba tener una capa de invisibilidad para no ser detectado, pues era un chico problemático después de todo, y aquello le iba en la sangre. Se preguntaba a sí mismo bastantes veces si aquella cualidad venía de la mano con ser un Slytherin. Hyungwon también era problemático y estaba empezando a pensar que Slytherin, en efecto, era la causa de su comportamiento.

 

Kihyun no sabía cómo alcanzó la Biblioteca tan rápido, pero ahí estaba, caminando alrededor de las estanterías llenas de libros sin hacer nada en particular. No podía encontrar un objetivo apropiado para su nueva maldición y, de repente, sintió la necesidad de encontrar a Changkyun. Antes de que pudiera dejar el lugar para encaminarse a la Torre de Ravenclaw, captó un destello del pelo negro azulado que tanto odiaba. Ahí estaba Changkyun, sentado en una mesa con otro de sus amigos de Gryffindor llamado Minhyuk y dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff, una chica llamada Bryony y un chico llamado Hoseok. Aparentemente, todos estaban dibujando dragones mientras que momentáneamente miraban el libro que tenía increíbles imágenes de los mismos. Hoseok era un artista brillante, Kihyun había visto sus dibujos mágicos un par de veces y los encontraba espléndidos.

 

Kihyun se acercó lentamente a la mesa, echando una rápida mirada por encima del hombro de Changkyun. Éste era bueno dibujando pero el de pelo rosa nunca lo admitiría. Dejó escapar una pequeña risita y Changkyun se giró bruscamente, golpeando su estómago con el codo en el proceso. “Estoy muy… Oh, eres tú” el estudiante de Ravenclaw alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho. “Veo que ya estás buscando un castigo…” Changkyun dijo con su voz profunda, sacando su varita del bolsillo y levantándose. Los otros tres no estaban muy confundidos en realidad, estaban acostumbrados a los dos chicos discutiendo de la nada y, la mayoría de las veces, los ignoraban. Kihyun también tomó su varita y sonrió con suficiencia. Finalmente sería capaz de practicar su maldición, sólo esperaba que Changkyun olvidara cómo defenderse, porque era muy bueno en los duelos. Ambos sabían defenderse y _Protego_  era una de sus especialidades. Aquella era una de las razones por las que se atacaban mientras estaban distraídos.

 

“Tengo un regalo para ti” Kihyun se echó un poco hacia atrás y subió a una mesa vacía cerca de su objetivo. “Lo aprendí hace unas semanas, espero que te guste” añadió, riendo con maldad. Kihyun estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó de la Señora Pince y cayó al suelo cuando la bibliotecaria tiró de su túnica bruscamente.

 

“Vosotros dos otra vez no. ¡Estoy cansada de vuestras peleas sin sentido! Salid de mi Biblioteca ahora mismo, ¡no lo repetiré!” gritó como loca y los dos chicos tuvieron que irse del lugar. “¡Deberías pensar en encontrarte con el señor Im en una parte diferente del castigo, señor Yoo!” los regañó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada y Changkyun movía la mano hacia sus amigos en señal de despedida antes de volver a mirar a Kihyun.

 

“Muchas gracias, idiota” el estudiante de Ravenclaw lo insultó. “Si no te importa, iré a desayunar con Belle. Apreciaría que no me siguieras” el moreno comenzó a dirigirse escaleras abajo y Kihyun le siguió. No era sólo el hecho de que estaba preparado para lanzarle aquella maldición, también necesitaba comer y quizá ya era tarde. “Bien” Changkyun paró sus pasos. “¿Qué parte de no seguirme no has entendido?” estaba muy enfadado y Kihyun estaba feliz por ello. Era difícil hacer que el de Ravenclaw se enfadara pero realmente merecía la pena.

 

“No te estoy siguiendo, asqueroso sangre sucia” Kihyun le respondió con su típico insulto. “Necesito desayunar también, ¿no crees, sabelotodo?” movió sus mechones rosas fabulosamente antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, esta vez por delante de Changkyun.

  
  
  


Kihyun se sentó al lado de Lucy en la mesa de Slytherin y de repente se acordó de Hyungwon. “Mierda” susurró al no verle allí con las dos gemelas. Se levantó preparado para volver corriendo a la Sala Común, pero vio a Hyungwon entrando en el Gran Comedor junto con Fergus Baddeley, uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin. El último arrastraba a un cansado Hyungwon entre las enormes mesas y lo dejó al lado de Kihyun.

 

“Me debes una” dijo Fergus, provocando la risa de Kihyun. “Puedes hacer mis deberes durante una semana y estaremos en paz” sus ojos marrones miraron a Kihyun con atención como si le estuviera amenazando o algo así aunque fuera en vano, pues nunca lo conseguiría.

 

“Hyungwon te debe una, no yo” el de pelo rosa no haría ningún favor a nadie, lo tenía claro. No era el responsable de los hábitos de Hyungwon al dormir. Fergus gruñó y se dio la vuelta, yéndose a sentar con sus propios amigos. Sus compañeros no se atrevían a provocar a Kihyun, todos sabían lo bueno que era en todo y la facilidad con la que ganaba los duelos —excepto con Changkyun, con él siempre estaba empate—. “Hey, rana durmiente” palmeó el hombro de Hyungwon y el último protestó. “Le debes una a Fergus” añadió y su amigo refunfuñó.

 

“No haré nada por él, no le pedí ayuda” Hyungwon alzó sus hombros y comenzó a comer lo que fuera que tuviera delante de sus narices. Cuando el alto estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar adecuadamente, comía lo que fuera sin protestar. A Kihyun no le gustaban demasiado las verduras, como a Lucy, pero Hyungwon era el de los gustos más complicados.

 

Su desayuno pasó rápido y, después de que la comida desapareciera, esperaron al Profesor Kim Jongwoon —el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el nuevo director de la casa Slytherin— para ir a su despacho. Éste necesitaba ver sus puntuaciones para darles su horario y Lucy estaba feliz porque tendría mucho tiempo libre. De hecho, todo estudiante de sexto año tendría mucho tiempo libre pero Kihyun sabía que aquello significaba más deberes. Hogwarts no era fácil y seguramente necesitarían aquellas horas para practicar o hacer sus ensayos. Los ÉXTASIS eran algo que los estudiantes temían, pues eran muy importantes para sus futuras ocupaciones.

 

Una vez que el Profesor Kim se levantó, todos los alumnos de sexto año de Slytherin le siguieron hasta la segunda planta. El mayor entró a su despacho para comenzar a llamar a cada uno de ellos para comprobar sus resultados. Las hermanas Bloom entraron después de algunos estudiantes y volvieron con rostros sonrientes. Ambas podrían estudiar cualquier asignatura que desearan y Hyungwon tuvo la misma suerte. Kihyun no estaba seguro de si su amigo sería un buen Sanador pero parecía tener muchas ganas de empezar a estudiar para sus ÉXTASIS.

 

Cuando su nombre fue llamado por la baja voz del Profesor, corrió hasta su despacho. Al empujar la puerta fue recibido por bastantes cuadros mágicos de arañas que se movían alrededor de uno a otro, luchando entre ellas. Kihyun no podía apartar la vista de una azul que encontraba fascinante, y se preguntó si ese tipo de araña se encontraría en el Bosque Prohibido. “Kihyun” Jongwoon le estaba llamando y el chico trató de desviar la mirada de las criaturas de los cuadros. “Puedes hacer lo que quieras” la expresión neutral de Jongwoon podría ser confusa para alguien pero los estudiantes sabían que él era así. “Para ser un Auror necesitarás: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Herbología” apuntó con su varita a una hoja de papel en blanco y su horario apareció. “¿Así está bien? ¿Estás interesado en otra asignatura?” preguntó, entregándole el papel.

 

“También estoy interesado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, me gustaría hacer el ÉXTASIS de esa materia” a Kihyun siempre le gustó Criaturas Mágicas y pensaba que Hagrid era el mejor para el puesto, pues les enseñaba sobre animales peligrosos que el Ministerio de Magia no aprobaba. El de pelo rosa no creía que fueran del todo peligrosas; en su opinión eran interesantes, muy interesantes.

 

“Perfecto” dijo Jongwoon y apuntó con su varita al horario una vez más, añadiendo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. “Aquí tienes” le dirigió una rápida y pequeña sonrisa —Kihyun creyó haber visto una sonrisa en algún lugar— y le dejó irse. “¡Oh! Casi lo olvido” el profesor lo interrumpió a medio camino. “Como cada año, debes elegir quien permanece en el equipo de Quidditch” le recordó, incluso si Kihyun ya lo sabía. Había sido el capitán del equipo desde que estaba en cuarto año. “Ah, y también puedes elegir el día y la hora del entrenamiento” añadió, y el estudiante sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

 

“Sí, señor” Kihyun hizo una reverencia respetuosa. “Ya tengo todo planeado” aseguró y volvió a la puerta, encontrando a sus tres amigos esperándole. Lucy estaba picando a Hyungwon y el último reía sin energía, defendiéndose débilmente. Hollie estaba allí, mirándoles con un gesto juguetón, y ayudaba a su hermana de vez en cuando, haciendo que Hyungwon se sobresaltara más a menudo. Ambas le estaban haciendo cosquillas y, en cuanto vieron a Kihyun, pararon.

 

“¡Vayamos al jardín! ¡Tenemos una hora libre! Afortunadamente a ninguno nos gusta Runas Antiguas” Lucy habló con entusiasmo, tirando de Hyungwon escaleras abajo. Kihyun les siguió acompañado de Lucy y se sentaron en el Jardín de la Entrada para jugar al Ajedrez Mágico.

  
  
  


Changkyun suspiró por enésima vez después de salir del despacho del Profesor Flitwick. Belle le estaba mirando con atención y el ceño fruncido, sin entender sus caprichos. Tenía su horario en sus manos y parecía feliz con él, pero Changkyun no sabía si sería capaz de sacar adelante el suyo. El Profesor Flitwick le recomendó dejar algunas asignaturas considerando que había decidido estudiar todas las que podía en tercer año y que continuó así hasta quinto, pero también le gustaban Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Además sabía que debía tomar clase de Aparición aquel año y estaba tratando de averiguar cómo lo haría. “¿Qué te ocurre ahora?” Belle le preguntó, preocupada. Estaba asustada de que Changkyun tuviera un enorme bajón en cualquier momento. Sus peleas constantes con Kihyun y toda las cosas que tenía que hacer le estaban volviendo loco.

 

“No sé qué hacer…” Changkyun respondió, apartándose el pelo de la frente con un suspiro de exasperación. “¿Debería dejar Aritmancia? O quizá podría dejar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… no lo sé” necesitaba el consejo de Belle porque sabía que, si él tomara la decisión, se quedaría con todas las asignaturas.

 

“¡Wow! ¡¿Estás loco?!” Belle le arrebató su horario de las manos, abriendo mucho la boca en un gesto de incredulidad. “¿Por qué has cogido tantas asignaturas? Quieres ser Auror, ¿no?” Changkyun asintió a modo de respuesta. “¿Por qué no te centras en las cinco asignaturas que necesitas para serlo? Quizá esto es demasiado para ti…” Belle trató de que el moreno entrara en razón incluso si era difícil convencerle. “Ya sabes, Changkyunnie… las pocas horas libres que tenemos no son reales. Seguramente tendremos que hacer los deberes y creo que deberías considerar la dificultad de los ÉXTASIS” Changkyun fingió llorar en ese momento. No quería dejar ninguna asignatura pero quizá su mejor amiga tenía razón. “También tienes el entrenamiento de Quidditch” Belle le devolvió su horario.

 

“Creo que lo intentaré” el moreno decidió tras unos minutos de mirar su horario con atención. “Si no puedo más al final de la semana, dejaré Aritmancia” sonrió. “Vamos a Runas Antiguas” enganchó su brazo con el de Belle y la arrastró escaleras abajo hacia la sexta planta.

  
  
  


Después de Runas Antiguas, Changkyun y Belle se encaminaron hasta la primera planta. Sólo tenían diez minutos para llegar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ya debían escribir un pergamino de un metro para la clase anterior. Los dos amigos caminaron con velocidad tratando de no caerse por aquellas escaleras. La primera planta estaba cerca y ambos corrieron cuando alcanzaron el pasillo. Los estudiantes estaban reunidos fuera del aula, esperando al que el Profesor Kim Jongwoon llegara. Belle y Changkyun vieron a Jooheon entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a hablar con él. Belle estaba enamorada de Jooheon y Changkyun siempre intentaba juntarlos, pero no quería interferir demasiado. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarlos solos cada vez que veía la oportunidad y, gracias a ello, eran muy cercanos.

 

Antes de que pudieran alcanzar a Jooheon, algo hizo que Changkyun tropezara y cayera en el suelo con todos sus libros pesados aterrizando en frente de él. El moreno escuchó unas risas por detrás y vio a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin riéndose de él. Entonces, se giró para mirar al responsable, y no le sorprendió encontrarse con Kihyun, riéndose incluso más alto que los demás, a propósito. Changkyun cogió sus libros del suelo y Jooheon le ayudó a levantarse. “¿Puedes sujetarme esto unos segundos?” el estudiante de Ravenclaw le dio sus cosas a su amigo y caminó cerca de Kihyun, parando cuando se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de él.

 

“¿Vas a llorar?” el de pelo rosa mantenía aquella sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y Changkyun no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía que podría utilizar su varita para atacar, pero aquello se sentía todavía mejor.

 

Kihyun gruñó de dolor, inclinando su cuerpo y rodeando la zona golpeada —era un poco exagerado aunque lo ignorara completamente—. Changkyun no era bueno peleando, no tenía fuerza en los brazos y se sorprendió de que hubiera hecho daño al Slytherin. Satisfecho, se volvió hacia sus amigos de nuevo. Creyó que Kihyun no le haría nada más, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando escuchó aquella risa de nuevo. “Peleas como una chica” dijo el de pelo rosa y Changkyun rodó los ojos, decidiendo que sería mejor ignorarle. Hyungwon ya estaba en el suelo sin poder parar de reír. “¿Aprendiste a golpear en Estudios Muggles? Oh, espera, ya me acuerdo” Kihyun hizo una pausa. “No necesitas esa asignatura porque tu madre es Muggle” todos los estudiantes de Slytherin —excepto las hermanas Bloom, que se miraban la una a la otra con extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros como si pensaran lo mismo sobre la situación— comenzaron a reírse del de Ravenclaw sin parar, y él suspiró molesto. “Asqueroso sangre sucia” el de pelo rosa empleó su típico insulto y Jooheon le sacó la lengua, arrastrando a Changkyun a su grupo antes de que pudiera asesinar a Kihyun.

 

“Qué original” el moreno se dio la vuelta de nuevo, ignorando los intentos de Jooheon de parar la pelea. “Mira cuán herido estoy” fingió llorar. “Gilipollas” susurró, y finalmente ignoró al estudiante de Slytherin, quedándose con Jooheon, Robert y Belle.

 

“En serio, tienes que parar” Robert le palmeó su hombro y Jooheon le devolvió sus libros.

 

“¡No soy yo! Él siempre está ahí, siguiéndome para practicar conmigo sus nuevas maldiciones” Changkyun intentó no perder la compostura porque sabía que los otros querían que estuviera bien, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada cuando Kihyun le molestaba.

 

“Bueno, quizá si no te lo tomaras tan a pecho, no estaría haciéndote todas esas cosas” Jooheon estaba al lado de Robert y Changkyun cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho —con sus libros en medio—, abultando su labio inferior como un niño. Estaba enfadado con sus amigos y no les hablaría en un rato. Cada vez que aquello pasaba, los otros dos le dejaban en paz y Belle fingía que nada había pasado. La chica nunca le dijo que parara las peleas pero Changkyun sabía que ella se callaba sus palabras para no hacerle enfadar.

 

Cuando el Profesor Kim llegó, todos estaban callados. El mayor abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar y caminó hacia el frente. El aula estaba un poco fría y tan oscura como siempre. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y no dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Así era cómo a Kim Jongwoon le gustaba enseñar y Changkyun comenzaba a sospechar que era un vampiro. Belle tenía la misma opinión, pero Jooheon seguía diciéndoles que aquello era una tontería. “Buenos días” el profesor los saludó en voz baja, mirándolos rápidamente con lo que parecía una sonrisa. Su pelo negro azabache cubría sus ojos rasgados y, en la opinión de Changkyun, eso lo hacía parecer un personaje de manga japonés. Su túnica verde oscura y larga cubría su cuerpo delgado y hacía que su enorme cabeza pareciera aún más grande. “Os estaréis preguntando qué vamos a aprender hoy” continuó, no apartando la mirada de sus estudiantes. “Y debo deciros que no es nada fácil” su profesor caminó lentamente entre los pupitres. “Aprenderemos hechizos no verbales” Changkyun estaba tan feliz de escuchar aquello que olvidó que estaba enfadado con Jooheon y Robert. Palmeó la mano de Jooheon con entusiasmo, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. Los susurros se podían escuchar por todo el aula, aunque pararon en cuanto Jongwoon se aclaró la garganta. “Puedo ver que todos sabéis lo que son” rió entre dientes —algo que no hacía a menudo— y volvió al frente del aula. “De acuerdo, movamos las mesas a un lado” dijo, y todos los alumnos obedecieron.

 

Todos utilizaron sus varitas para mover los pupitres junto con las sillas y se quedaron en pie en frente del señor Kim con ojos expectantes. Changkyun pudo ver a Kihyun agitándose también y pensó en todas las veces que utilizaría los hechizos no verbales contra él. El único problema era que Kihyun también los conocería y sería más difícil ganarle considerando que ambos poseían habilidades incontables. El estudiante de Ravenclaw esperó aprender más rápido para que el otro no pudiera reírse de él. “Perfecto” el profesor Kim sacó su varita. “Ahora poneos en parejas y explicaré la actividad” esperó, y Changkyun se giró hacia Belle, quien estaba mirando a Jooheon.

 

“Belle” el moreno llamó a su amiga. “Puedo ir con Robert si quieres” le guiñó un ojo y la chica se sonrojó antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. “Robert, ¿puedo ponerme contigo?” le preguntó, y el otro asintió.

 

“Veo que ya no estás enfadado con nosotros” el de Gryffindor rió entre dientes cuando Changkyun movió su cabeza y se acercó hacia él justo después. El moreno estaba feliz por ver a Belle sonriendo ampliamente. Le gustaba ayudarla con Jooheon porque creía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no le importaba trabajar con Robert, quien era mejor estudiante que Jooheon. El mencionado era un cobarde y esa era la razón principal por la que sus hechizos fallaban normalmente. Changkyun no sabía cómo narices había conseguido “A” de “Aceptable” en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quizá el profesor Jongwoon había tenido consideración con él.

 

“¿Preparados?” preguntó el director de Slytherin y todo el mundo respondió con un simple “sí”. “Ahora, uno de vosotros atacará sin hablar y el otro utilizará _Protego_ sin hablar” Jongwoon caminó alrededor mientras explicaba, tocando los hombros de algunos estudiantes para entonces volver al frente. “Los que han sido tocados atacarán” tocó el hombro de Robert, lo que significaba que Changkyun utilizaría _Protego_. “Tened cuidado de no utilizar maldiciones peligrosas” advirtió. “Y debo deciros que algunos hechizos se vuelven débiles cuando los utilizáis de esta manera” la voz de Kim Jongwoon era cada vez más baja y todo el mundo sabía que lo hacía para que los alumnos no hablaran mientras explicaba. “Podéis empezar. No os frustréis si no lo conseguís hoy, es difícil de hacer” y su discurso acabó ahí, dejando que los alumnos trabajaran.

 

Su entusiasmo desapareció después de diez minutos de, literalmente, nada. Los estudiantes estaban todos en silencio, concentrándose en los hechizos no verbales que necesitaban hacer y Changkyun podía ver cómo los ojos de Robert se estrechaban. Intentó no reírse de aquello porque necesitaba concentrarse pero era imposible cuando tenía al estudiante de Gryffindor frente a él, apuntándole con su varita mientras su cara se iba volviendo roja lentamente. No era lo único divertido, muchos de los atacantes tenían aquellas expresiones y Jooheon seguía intentando esquivar los intentos de Belle de atacarle en vez de defenderse. Lejos de ellos, Kihyun y Hyungwon ya estaban riendo en voz baja y Changkyun pudo ver a Kihyun susurrando el hechizo para hacerlo. El profesor Jongwoon se volvió al mirarlo cuando consiguió atacar a Hyungwon, y Changkyun no pudo evitar levantar su mano en el aire. “Lo ha susurrado, profesor” dijo rápidamente el moreno, y el profesor regañó a Kihyun.

 

“Muchas gracias, sangre sucia” susurró el de pelo rosa. “¿Por qué no te centras en conseguirlo en vez de mirarme?” preguntó, pero Changkyun le ignoró.

 

“Tramposo” murmuró Robert mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. “Mira a Hoseok” el chico señaló al estudiante de Hufflepuff con su dedo índice y ambos soltaron risitas en silencio. Hoseok estaba haciendo poses divertidas con su varita mientras apuntaba a Bryony, quien cubría su boca con la palma de su mano para no estallar en risas.

 

Después de un rato sin conseguir nada, el Profesor Jongwoon les pidió que cambiar los roles. Changkyun ahora debía atacar a Robert pero no se sentía cómodo. Pensaba que los hechizos no verbales serían más fáciles y había perdida toda esperanza viendo que Kihyun no era capaz de lograrlo. Si el estudiante de Slytherin no podía atacar a Hyungwon sin hacer trampas, Changkyun tampoco podría hacerlo con Robert. Jooheon cubría sus ojos apuntando a Belle y ella no podía evitar reírse. “Silencio, por favor” la regañó Jongwoon, y ella respiró profundamente para concentrarse. “Es muy importante que sintáis unas ganas intensas de atacar a vuestro compañero, tenéis que desearlo de verdad” su profesor comenzó a caminar de nuevo entre los estudiantes.

 

Changkyun tomó el consejo del profesor Kim y se imaginó que Robert era su enemigo. “Venga” pensó, concentrándose tanto como pudo. Necesitaba hacerlo antes que Kihyun; se sentiría muy bien si eso sucediera. “¡ _ Expelliarmus _ !” repitió en su mente pero nada sucedió. “No puedo, esto es en vano” suspiró y Robert rodó los ojos.

 

“Lo sé, lo sé” el estudiante de Gryffindor susurró como respuesta. “Me siento muy estúpido intentando desarmarte sin palabras” ambos rieron entre dientes y decidieron parar durante unos minutos. Sus cabezas dolían y podían ver al resto de sus compañeros cansándose de no conseguirlo.

 

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo” el profesor Jongwoon les hizo parar de nuevo. “Vamos a cambiar los compañeros” frotó las palmas de sus manos —estaban totalmente cubiertas con las mangas de terciopelo color verde oscuro—. “La señorita Bloom con la señorita Campbell” dijo, y las gemelas levantaron sus manos a la vez.

 

“¿Ella o yo?” preguntaron al unísono y el profesor señaló a Lucy.

 

“La otra señorita Bloom con el señor Diffey” Hollie Bloom rodó sus ojos cuando George Diffey —un chico rubio de Ravenclaw que a Changkyun no le caía demasiado bien— se acercó a ella y alzó sus cejas dos veces. “El señor Haine con el señor Moore” su profesor siguió nombrando a los alumnos y Changkyun comenzó a ponerse nervioso porque todos sus amigos ya tenían pareja y Kihyun— “El señor Im con…” Jongwoon hizo una pausa y el moreno creyó haber visto una pequeña sonrisa antes de que hablara de nuevo. “... el señor Yoo” los dos se fulminaron con la mirada e hicieron lo imposible para no empezar a lanzarse maldiciones.

 

Mientras el profesor Kim escogía la última pareja pudo sentir el brazo de Kihyun moviéndose detrás de su espalda y rápidamente le golpeó. “¿Qué estás haciendo?” susurró Changkyun para no ser regañado.

 

“Nada que te importe” el Slytherin mantenía su típica mueca arrogante en el rostro y Changkyun respiró profundamente para no pegarle de nuevo. Cuando Kim Jongwoon acabó de hacer las parejas, les pidió que volvieran a intentar los hechizos no verbales. Tocó sus hombros para que supieran quien atacaría primero y Changkyun sintió tranquilidad al ver que lo elegía a él en vez de a Kihyun. Si el último tuviera que atacarle y no se se pudiera defender, todo el mundo se reiría de él. 

 

Changkyun miró a Kihyun como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada. “ _ Desmaius _ ” pensó, concentrándose en el otro, incluso si nunca lo hubiera mirado directamente por tanto tiempo. “¡ _ Desmaius _ !” pensó más fuerte, pero Kihyun comenzó a sentirse cada vez más impaciente y el de Ravenclaw pudo verle hacer muecas estúpidas para que perdiera la concentración. Aquello únicamente provocó a Changkyun y, en el momento en que el de pelo rosa rio entre dientes, repitió el hechizo en su mente y, de repente, funcionó. Kihyun reaccionó tan rápido como siempre e incluso se las arregló para defenderse sin hablar. El profesor Jongwoon les felicitó y todos los demás aplaudieron de forma no muy entusiasta. “Eso es porque se odian, no es justo” dijo Fergus, y quizá tenía razón. Changkyun no pudo concentrarse con Robert porque estaba intentando no reírse pero Kihyun hacía que deseara atacarle.

 

“No lo creo, señor Baddeley” la voz del profesor Jongwoon se hizo eco en la silenciosa sala. “Creo que estaban muy concentrados” se acercó a la pareja. “Cambiad los roles” les indicó y se giró a los demás. “Y los demás, seguid practicando” ahí acabó sus instrucciones para entonces volverse a su punto usual. Kihyun se tomó unos minutos hasta que finalmente atacó a Changkyun, quien también pudo defenderse. El resto de la clase no tuvieron la misma suerte, sólo lo consiguieron unas tres veces pero era muy difícil y cansado.

 

Al final de la clase, tan sólo Hyungwon, Belle y un chico llamado Trevor Keedy de Gryffindor lo consiguieron una vez, y el resto de alumnos estaban frustrados. Todos salieron del aula con caras largas y mal humor excepto los cinco que lo habían logrado. Incluso habiendo tenido que trabajar con Kihyun, Changkyun estaba feliz. Los hechizos no verbales eran muy difíciles y los tendrían que utilizar bastante a lo largo del curso. Era algo muy importante para ser Auror y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo conseguido en el primer día.

 

“Changkyun” escuchó una voz familiar llamándole, y se encontró a Kihyun detrás de él. “No bajes la guardia a partir de ahora” le guiñó un ojo y rio maliciosamente antes de arrastrar a Hyungwon a través del pasillo. Las gemelas Bloom intercambiaron aquella extraña mirada una vez más y Lucy saludó a Belle antes de irse con su hermana.

 

“Bien hecho” Belle palmeó el hombro de Changkyun.

 

“Bien hecho tú también” el moreno sonrió a su amiga. “Vamos a comer, estoy de buen humor y voy a ignorar completamente a Kihyun” dijo, y Jooheon les acompañó junto a Robert hasta el Gran Comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Los kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos ~


	3. La primera reunión de Slughorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfrutad mucho del capítulo! ¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia?

Después de tan sólo tres días, la mayoría de los estudiantes de sexto año ya emitían quejas sobre la cantidad de trabajo que tenían que hacer. Cada clase consistía en practicar sin parar y después tomar un “descanso”. Belle estaba en lo cierto, aquellos descansos eran pura mentira y las ojeras bajo los ojos de Changkyun eran cada día más grandes. Él había considerado dejar Aritmancia varias veces pero no podía hacerlo, su propio cerebro no se lo permitiría. Tenía un serio problema con tomar todas las clases que pudiera y ni siquiera Belle aprobaba su comportamiento.

 

Aquella primera semana fue horrible. No sólo tenían que usar los hechizos no verbales en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que también lo hacían en otras asignaturas, como Encantamientos y Transformaciones. El Profesor Flitwick y el Profesor Kim eran pacientes cuando se trataba de practicar esos hechizos malditamente difíciles. Por otra parte, el profesor Adwell tenía una manera particular de enseñar. No era una mala sustitución de la Profesora McGonagall, poseía mucho conocimiento y era un increíble mago. El problema era la voz alta que le gustaba utilizar para gritar a los estudiantes durante toda la clase y su falta de tacto cuando tenía que corregir sus errores —lo habían experimentado todos estos años y sabían que aquel curso no sería diferente—. Changkyun lo pasó muy mal aquella mañana de viernes tratando de entender lo que decía el Profesor Callum. Incluso Kihyun parecía perdido, pues mantuvo el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo.

 

“Así que ésta es una breve explicación de la Transformación Humana” el profesor Callum Adwell acabó su clase con aquellas palabras y Changkyun escuchó un fuerte sonido. Dos horas sin parar de escuchar al señor Adwell hablar le hacían querer correr. “¿Alguna duda?” con aquella pregunta, los estudiantes le miraron sin reacción. Seguramente tenían muchísimas dudas a juzgar por sus expresiones confundidas pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar. “Muy bien” el profesor Adwell caminó a su escritorio. “Tenéis que traer un pergamino de 75 centímetros para la próxima clase y empezaremos a practicar un hechizo simple que cambia el color de pelo después de que consigáis realizar el Encantamiento de Conjurar Pájaros, ¿entendido?” todos lloriquearon y el Profesor Adwell golpeó su escritorio. “¡Ninguna queja!” añadió y se sentó, esperando a que todo el mundo saliera del aula.

 

“Que alguien me mate” les susurró Robert. “¿Por qué tuve que sacar Excepcional aquí? ¿Por qué no hice como Jooheon?” se preguntó a sí mismo y Changkyun alzó los hombros. “¿Y por qué tengo que cambiarme de color de pelo? Kihyun lo hizo sin necesidad de hechizos” habló más alto cuando alcanzaron el pasillo y Changkyun de repente sintió cómo tiraban de su tobillo bruscamente, dejándolo colgado del alto techo con la cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vio sus libros en el suelo al lado de Robert. El chico tenía la boca abierta porque no entendía qué había pasado, y detrás de él se encontraba Kihyun, riéndose en voz alta. “ _ Lo voy a matar _ ” pensó Changkyun, sabiendo que acababa de utilizar  _ Levicorpus _ para colgarle del tobillo. Aquel hechizo era fácil de hacer sin hablar y el de pelo rosa lo había estado utilizando varias veces durante la semana. Después de haber aprendido hechizos no verbales, estaba ansioso por practicarlos.

 

“¡Robert! Rápido,  _ Liberacorpus _ ” gritó Changkyun porque estaba bastante alto en el aire. Su sangre corría hacia abajo y sentía cómo su cara se volvía más roja a cada segundo. Robert se tomó su tiempo buscando su varita en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y el moreno decidió hacerlo por sí mismo; ya se estaba mareando y necesitaba acabar con el hechizo antes de vomitar. Cogió su varita, señaló a sus pies y pensó “ _ Liberacorpus _ ”. Automáticamente cayó hacia el suelo, pero estaba preparando para no herirse a sí mismo contra el suelo y, antes de golpearse, pronunció “¡ _ Arresto momentum _ !”. Robert le ayudó a levantarse.

 

“¡Lo siento! No podía sacar mi varita, estaba atascada” el estudiante de Gryffindor se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable. Changkyun se dio cuenta de que Belle no estaba con ellos y la vio dentro del aula hablando con el Profesor Callum. Le gustaba hacerle preguntas y realmente deseaba entender bien la Transformación Humana, pues estarían todo el año aprendiendo sobre ella. Si hubiera sido testigo de la situación, hubiera hecho más rápido el hechizo.

 

“Ups” Kihyun se alzó de hombros y Hyungwon se rio en alto. “¿Qué pasó, Changkyun? ¿Ya estás cansado? Sólo ha pasado una semana” se rio de Changkyun como cualquier otro día. El estudiante de Ravenclaw siempre se enfadaba con Kihyun pero debía de admitir que él no estaba siendo un santo en aquellos días. Cada vez que encontraba al de pelo rosa distraído, usaba Levicorpus contra él y se reía en su cara sin disimulo. Ambos aprendieron el hechizo en vacaciones y ése era el “regalo” que Kihyun tenía para él días atrás. También tenía una maldición que provocaría que la nariz de Changkyun creciera, pero por más que la repitiera, no funcionaba porque su nariz se mantenía igual que antes. “Quizá, si no tomaras todas esas clases para ser mejor que yo, serías fabuloso como yo” sonrió con orgullo, chocando la mano con Hyungwon en el proceso. “Espera, no, eso no es posible. Soy demasiado fabuloso” hizo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar lo que había dicho.

 

“Tomo todas esas clases porque me gustan, no por ti” dijo Changkyun. sin enfadarse por los comentarios estúpidos del otro. “No eres el centro del mundo, Kihyun” guardó su varita en su bolsillo. “Y sé que estás enfadado conmigo porque te di mi regalo primero” le sacó la lengua a Kihyun y, antes de que el Slytherin pudiera decir algo más, el Profesor Adwell salió del aula.

 

“Si os veo discutir de nuevo en frente de mi clase, estaréis castigados” el hombre tenía aquel rostro que daba miedo. “Y creedme cuando os digo que mis castigos no son suaves, no me importa si sois mis mejores alumnos” su profesor los amenazó y siguió caminando. Los dos alumnos se miraron con enfado hasta que Belle tiró de Changkyun hacia su próxima clase, dejando a Kihyun y Hyungwon allí.

  
  
  


 

“Entonces, ¿la cena de Slughorn es esta noche?” preguntó Hollie mientras hacían sus deberes de Transformaciones en la Sala Común. El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío a aquella hora pues los estudiantes de otros años no tenían horas libres. Tener la Sala Común en las mazmorras tenía muchas ventajas: no tenían que subir escaleras después de un día agotador y no escuchaban sonidos del exterior. A Kihyun le gustaba la oscuridad y las luces verdes contribuían en dar a la sala un toque siniestro.

 

Las hermanas Bloom estaban frente a él, sentadas en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero, y él estaba en el otro. Hyungwon estaba echándose su típica siesta y había otros dos estudiantes en la mesa más grande. Fergus —uno de los dos— lanzaba bolas de papel a los tres amigos utilizando un hechizo simple con su varita mientras que Leo —el otro— escribía. Kihyun movía su varita para protegerse de los papeles y los hacía desvanecerse. Aquella simple acción forzó a Fergus a parar puesto que sus intentos de molestar no estaban funcionando del todo. El pergamino del chico de pelo rosa estaba en sus piernas en lo que trataba de no estropearlo —su caligrafía no era muy buena— y, en el momento en que Hollie le preguntó, se distrajo y su papel se manchó. Trató de no molestarse con aquello y sonrió a la chica. “Sí, comeré mucho esta noche” respondió a la anterior pregunta.

 

“¿No comes mucho siempre?” las dos hermanas dijeron al unísono y trataron de chocar sus palmas sin éxito, casi golpeando sus caras en el proceso. Fergus rio en alto y Kihyun sonrió con suficiencia antes de levantar su varita.

 

“¡Silencio!” gritó, haciendo el correcto movimiento de la mano para el hechizo y provocando que Fergus se callara. Leo soltó una risita cuando Kihyun les miró con una sonrisa arrogante. “Este es un hechizo que nunca podrás hacer” su comentario pícaro hizo que Fergus se pusiera de pie. “ _ Petrificus totalus _ ” apuntó con su varita al estudiante rabioso y las hermanas comenzaron a reír. “Vaya, qué pena” Kihyun fingió estar triste. “No serás capaz de terminar tus deberes porque no obtuviste ninguna “A” en tus T.I.M.O” la risa de las hermanas se hizo más fuerte cuando escucharon ese comentario y ambas abrazaron a Kihyun, incluso si al chico no le gustaba mucho aquello.

 

“Esta es la razón por la que te queremos” Lucy picó sus mejillas y el de pelo rosa rio por lo bajo. “Sabes, Kihyunnie…” continuó con lo que estaba diciendo cuando volvieron al sofá de cuero en frente de Kihyun. “Nos hemos dado cuenta de algo sobre ti esta semana” las dos compartieron miradas cómplices antes que Lucy hablara de nuevo. “Estás especialmente apegado a Changkyun este año, ¿no crees?” susurró para no ser escuchada por Leo o Fergus —que todavía estaba en el suelo porque su mejor amigo, Leo, estaba divirtiéndose mucho como para ayudarle a librarse del hechizo—.

 

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó, y los tres amigos se giraron cuando escucharon pasos que provenían del dormitorio de los chicos. Hyungwon apareció, con semblante muy cansado, y se tumbó en el sofá al lado de Lucy, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Sus ojos se cerraron justo después y automáticamente se quedó dormido. Kihyun rodó los ojos pero no se olvidó de lo que las chicas le habían dicho segundos antes. No estaba apegado a Changkyun, lo odiaba muchísimo y era divertido molestarle. Pero debía admitir que el otro era muy bueno en todo y que le cabreó cuando se las arregló para utilizar  _ Levicorpus _ primero. El de Slytherin no podía creer que había sido tan estúpido como para distraerse tantas veces. Le dijo al de Ravenclaw que no bajara la guardia, pero la verdad era que Kihyun necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Changkyun era muy silencioso y Kihyun muy ruidoso: aquello no era bueno. “Hey, respóndeme” le insistió, palmeando el muslo de Hollie con desesperación.

 

“Te hemos estado observando últimamente y nos hemos dado cuenta de que lo estás molestando más de lo normal” Hollie parpadeó. “En otras palabras: estás algo obsesionado con él” añadió, provocando una risa sarcástica en Kihyun.

 

“Sí, claro, obsesionado con ese asqueroso sangre sucia” movió su pelo rosa fabulosamente hacia un lado y se levantó para mostrar su excelencia a las hermanas Bloom. “¿Esta perfección de sangre limpia obsesionado con aquel mestizo idiota? No me hagáis reir, chicas” Kihyun se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y Hyungwon rio suavemente en sueños.

 

“Bueno, tienes que admitir que ese “idiota”...” Lucy hizo una pausa para enfatizar en dicha palabra, moviendo los dedos en señal de comillas “... es un estudiante brillante” acabó su frase y Kihyun resopló molesto. “Y luego está Robert Williams, un sangre limpia que no pudo sacar adelante “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ ” en primer año” Kihyun las fulminó con la mirada. “Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad” Lucy estaba tratando de no reírse de la cara del chico de pelo rosa al ver lo enfadado que estaba. “Lo estás atacando más a menudo este año, lo hemos notado” acabó su explicación y Hollie asintió.

 

“Sólo es brillante porque estudia muchísimo. Yo soy brillante por mi increíble talento” Kihyun cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho sin querer aceptar que encontraba más divertido molestar a Changkyun ese año y que no conocía la razón. Quizá era por el hecho de que se estaban volviendo cada vez mejores con los hechizos no verbales al atacarse el uno al otro, o quizá simplemente porque era divertido molestarle. Kihyun sólo podía realizar los hechizos no verbales si era contra Changkyun y se sentía frustrado, pero era bueno practicar con él cuando el de Ravenclaw estaba distraído. “Ahora, si no os importa, voy a continuar con mis deberes” no miró a sus amigos, por lo que no vio las miradas cómplices que compartieron.

 

“¿Sabes, Leo? Puedes utilizar la contra maldición cuando quieras” le recordó Kihyun en caso de que hubiera olvidado que Fergus estaba inmovilizado en el suelo moquetado de la Sala Común. 

 

“Sí, lo sé” le respondió, pero no hizo nada respecto a ello.

  
  
  


 

Changkyun sintió algo en su hombro, algo que no pudo reconocer del todo y que le golpeó suavemente. ¿Ya se tenía que levantar? No quería moverse de su sitio todavía, realmente necesitaba dormir. “Estoy cansado” trató de decir en alto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Después de unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que lo que lo estaba tocando era una mano y abrió los ojos bruscamente, sentándose. No estaba en su cama, la superficie en la que descansaba era rígida y, en la mesa, estaba su libro de Transformaciones. El de pelo negro miró a quien estaba a su lado y se encontró con Belle, vestida con un bonito conjunto. Changkyun tardó un par de minutos en comprender que la chica le estaba hablando a él y sus ojos finalmente se centraron, mostrando la Sala Común de Ravenclaw llena de estudiantes. “¿Changkyun?” Belle movió su mano frente a la cara del chico y soltó una risita, encontrando divertida su falta de reacción. “Tenemos que irnos, cámbiate rápido” le ayudó a levantarse y cerró el libro para luego dárselo a su dueño. “El profesor Slughorn nos está esperando” le recordó, y el chico se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su uniforme.

 

Changkyun se cambió tan rápido como pudo y organizó sus cosas apropiadamente. Necesitaba dejar todo preparado para poder irse a la cama en cuanto volviera de la cena de Slughorn. Se peinó con las manos y salió del dormitorio de los chicos, encontrando a Belle esperándole al lado de la chimenea de la Sala Común. La chica descansaba su espalda en una de las enormes librerías de madera y sonrió al ver a Changkyun. “Lo siento, me quedé dormido” el moreno se disculpó pero Belle negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Caminaron fuera de la Sala Común y la puerta y la aldaba de bronce en forma de águila se cerraron tras ellos.

 

El castillo estaba lleno de estudiantes caminando y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para cenar mientras que Belle y Changkyun subían por las escaleras hacia el despacho de Slughorn en la sexta planta. Normalmente los profesores de Pociones tenían el despacho en las mazmorras pero Horace Slughorn le había pedido a Dumbledor un salario más alto y una oficina lujosa en la sexta planta. Minerva McGonagall nunca le quitó el sitio, por lo que mantuvo el despacho de sus sueños. Changkyun estaba feliz con eso, no le gustaban demasiado las mazmorras. La Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba en ellas y le recordaban a Kihyun.

 

Una vez llegaron a su destino, Belle tocó la puerta y ambos esperaron a que el profesor Slughorn les abriera. Changkyun bostezó y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos sin ser capaz de que su estado somnoliento desapareciera. Slughorn no tardó mucho en abrir, vestido con una llamativa túnica y una camisa con un chaleco debajo de ella. También llevaba pantalones de vestir, todo ello en colores cálidos como amarillo y marrón. “¡Oh, mis brillantes alumnos de Ravenclaw!” exclamó el hombre mayor con entusiasmo. “Estaba empezando a pensar que no vendríais” añadió, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. La enorme oficina ya estaba llena de estudiantes de diferentes casas, incluyendo tres de Gryffindor —Trevor Keedy era uno de ellos—, un Hufflepuff llamado Son Hyunwoo —cuyo abuelo era famoso—, y cuatro de Slytherin —Kihyun, Hyungwon, Leo y una chica llamada Olivia—. “Sentaos con nosotros, ¡traeré la comida!” Slughorn estaba tan ansioso como siempre y los alumnos ya se estaban imaginando qué preguntas les haría aquella noche. “¿Hidromiel o zumo de calabaza?” el Profesor Horace les preguntó con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro y todos escogieron lo último, pues no les gustaba mucho el alcohol. “Siempre rechazáis mi querida hidromiel pero os entiendo, sois estudiantes sanos” dijo Slughorn, y Changkyun trató de no reírse.

 

“Lo sentimos, Profesor” el moreno observó al hombre echar zumo de calabaza en sus elegantes vasos. “Tenemos mucho que estudiar mañana, ¿verdad, Belle?” la mencionada asintió y tranquilamente bebió de su vaso. Changkyun siempre se sentía muy extraño en aquellas reuniones. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos en aquel momento y deseó que el Profesor Slughorn hablara rápidamente para quitarles toda la atención. Hyungwon era el único que parecía distraído mirando al techo.

 

“¡Por supuesto que tenéis que estudiar! Siempre olvido que vais creciendo poco a poco” Horace Slughorn fue a buscar la comida y puso un plato en frente de cada estudiante. “Por favor, comed” gesticuló con sus manos para que los estudiantes comenzaran a comer, saboreando la comida. “Hace muy buena noche, ¿no creéis?” el profesor Slughorn se encontraba de muy buen humor, como en cada reunión que tenían. Le encantaba organizar aquellos eventos para sus alumnos favoritos y lo mostraba. “Estuve observandoos el lunes y me sentí muy orgulloso” continuó. “Recordé vuestro primer año aquí en Hogwarts y lo pequeños que erais” hizo una pausa para comer otro trozo de carne. “Ya sabía que creceríais para convertiros en excelentes magos” sonrió ampliamente. “Ahora, decidme, ¿qué habéis hecho en vacaciones? ¿Os habéis divertido en vuestros respectivos hogares?” preguntó, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a contar historias sobre momentos divertidos.

 

Trevor fue a las montañas con sus padres, Hyunwoo pasó tiempo con su abuelo en Corea del Sur porque sus padres estaban ocupados trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, Hyungwon volvió a su mansión y pasó las vacaciones durmiendo. Belle viajó por Europa con sus padres y los otros hicieron cosas similares. Changkyun pasó el tiempo escuchando diferentes historias hasta que Kihyun comenzó a hablar de repente. El moreno había olvidado que estaba en la misma sala que él y de verdad que no le apetecía escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

 

“Fui a la mansión de mis primos y jugamos al Quidditch juntos” la voz de Kihyun sonó más suave de lo normal y Changkyun sabía que utilizaba aquel tono para hablarle a Slughorn. Los dos fingían que no se odiaban y no era fácil de lograr cuando se pasaban 24/7 peleando y discutiendo. Changkyun se dio cuenta de que últimamente lo hacían más de lo normal y no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus razones. “ _ Quizá los T.I.M.O nos hicieron más competitivos… _ ” pensó antes de ser interrumpido por el falso tono de voz de Kihyun. “Todavía son niños pero son muy buenos volando, Profesor. Me gustaría que pudiera verlos, sus habilidades son exquisitas” sonó orgulloso de ellos, muy orgulloso.

 

“¡Eso suena increíble, Kihyun! ¿Están aprendiendo de ti?” Slughorn estaba interesado en las palabras de Kihyun y a Changkyun no le sorprendía del todo. El de pelo rosa esbozó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y el profesor Horace aplaudió. “Eres un Buscador maravilloso, están aprendiendo del mejor” el hombre mayor bebió más de su preciada hidromiel y Changkyun notó cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo poco a poco. “Hablando de Buscadores brillantes” se giró para dirigirse al estudiante de Ravenclaw, quien intentaba mantenerse tranquilo y pasar desapercibido. “Changkyun, ¿tú qué hiciste?” toda la atención se puso en él y se sintió extremadamente incómodo.

 

“Seguramente jugó a aquel estúpido deporte que llaman fútbol con sus amigos Muggles” Kihyun no pudo quedarse callado cuando la oportunidad de humillar al moreno se presentó de aquella forma. Changkyun, sin embargo, no se sintió avergonzado. De hecho, jugó fútbol con sus amigos en el campo del barrio y también patinó mucho. Le encantaba patinar, era su deporte favorito después de volar en su escoba. “Y fue al supermercado con su madre Muggle” añadió el de Slytherin, haciendo reír a los estudiantes de su misma casa.

 

“Sí, tienes razón, jugué a fútbol con mis amigos y también patiné muchísimo” a Changkyun no le importaban lo más mínimo las palabras de Kihyun, estaba demasiado cansado de enfadarse con él. “Pero mi madre estaba ocupada, sólo la veía para cenar y los fines de semana. Es abogada” explicó, sin recordar la última vez que habló tanto en aquellas reuniones. No le gustaba compartir su vida personal. Únicamente Belle, Jooheon y Robert conocían todas aquellas cosas.

 

“¿Qué es patinar?” preguntó curioso el profesor Slughorn. “Debo disculparme por mi ignorancia” el hombre le miró expectante y con atención.

 

“Es básicamente deslizarse por el suelo con una cosa que los Muggles llaman patín” Changkyun intentó hacer que el profesor lo entendiera. “Un patín es una pieza de madera con cuatro ruedas pequeñas que pones bajo tus pies para deslizarte con facilidad” continuó, dándose cuenta de cómo casi todos los estudiantes fruncían el ceño, confundidos. “No importa” suspiró después de no ver ninguna reacción.

 

“Tendré que verte patinar para entender de lo que estás hablando” el Profesor Horace habló, intentando cambiar su expresión confundida. “¿Y podrías explicarnos qué hace exactamente un abogado?” Changkyun encontró la situación bastante divertida. Todo el mundo mirándole, claramente interesados en lo que tenía que decir cuando únicamente era una simple profesión. Kihyun tenía los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho y el moreno sabía que estaba enfadado porque toda la atención estaba puesta en su enemigo de Ravenclaw.

 

“Un abogado defiende a las personas. Mi madre va a juicios y ayuda a los clientes que tienen problemas” Changkyun explicó y todos respiraron de nuevo al entenderlo.

 

“¿Te refieres a una persona que habla por ellos en juicios?” preguntó Slughorn, a lo que Changkyun respondió con un asentimiento. “Qué raro es eso…” los otros todavía le miraban. “Me gustaría conocer a todos vuestros padres algún día. Podríamos ir a cenar todos juntos” sonrió y, una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, se levantó e hizo que la comida desapareciera de repente. Todos habían terminado de comer y Slughorn tenía un postre para ellos. “¿Quién quiere postre?” preguntó con entusiasmo y todo el mundo levantó la mano.

 

Después de otra larga charla, el Profesor Slughorn les dejó marcharse y todos caminaron alrededor del pasillo de la sexta planta hasta que alcanzaron las escaleras. La Torre de Ravenclaw se encontraba en la quinta planta y, afortunadamente, no deberían caminar por mucho tiempo. Changkyun rio silenciosamente cuando vio a Kihyun yendo hacia abajo con el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin. “Diviértete en tu interminable camino a la mazmorras, Yoo” susurró, y Belle le escuchó. La chica rio y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de madera de su Sala Común.

 

“Deberías hablar más alto, Changkyunnie” dijo la chica antes de que la puerta les preguntara la adivinanza. Changkyun la resolvió rápidamente y entraron en la habitación.

  
“Sí, tienes razón… simplemente estoy demasiado cansado como para pelearme con Kihyun” bostezó. “Buenas noches, Belle” movió la mano hacia su mejor amiga y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os olvidéis de dejar kudos y comentarios y pasaros por mis otras historias. Os dejo también mi twitter, donde estoy organizando un proyecto para el cumpleaños de Minhyuk: @lxstinthedream
> 
> ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	4. Entrenamiento de Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo! Esta vez es para celebrar el comeback de Monsta X y recordaros que hagáis mucho streaming para conseguir todo lo que los chicos se merecen. ¡Fighting, monbebe!

Su segunda y tercera semana en Hogwarts tampoco fueron fáciles. Todos los estudiantes de sexto año estaban cada vez más cansados de la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenían, y eso era sólo el principio. En sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Kim les hacía practicar mucho los hechizos no verbales. Casi todo el mundo había conseguido realizarlos gracias a su insistencia, aún si los hechizos que estaban usando eran muy simples. Les hacía trabajar en parejas cada clase y estaba obsesionado con la idea de que Kihyun y Changkyun estuvieran juntos. Aunque no era el único: la Profesora Sprout también los eligió para trabajar juntos y Hagrid les dio una criatura peligrosa a la que tenían que cuidar juntos. Ni Changkyun ni Kihyun entendían la razón de su cambio repentino hasta que Kihyun decidió preguntarle al profesor Kim sobre ello. “Sois mis mejores estudiantes y quiero que trabajéis juntos” fue su respuesta, la misma que la de los otros dos profesores. El estudiante de Slytherin se preguntaba si todo sería diferente si no hubiera practicado su maldición con Changkyun en segundo año. Quizá serían amigos en ese momento y habrían formado un gran equipo. “ _ Cállate _ ”, pensó Kihyun mientras trataba de no quedarse dormido encima de sus deberes de Herbología. “ _ Un mestizo con un sangre pura, já, divertido _ ” su mente continuó fantaseando sobre la idea imposible de ser amigo de Changkyun.

 

Los cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin estaban pasando su hora libre anterior a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la Biblioteca, tratando de finalizar el pergamino de Herbología sobre Snargaluffs. La mandíbula de Hyungwon se abría más y más mientras leía su copia de  _ Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo _ y las dos hermanas se ayudaban entre ellas a encontrar más información sobre los Snargaluffs. Kihyun las mirada contemplando la idea de lanzar una bola de papel a la boca abierta de Hyungwon. Silenciosamente, sacó un chicle de su bolsillo, se lo comió como si no estuviera planeando nada, hizo una pequeña bola con el envoltorio y se la lanzó a Hyungwon. La bola de papel fue directa a la boca del chico alto  comenzó a toser, escupiendo el objeto en su mano. Kihyun rio —sin hacer ningún sonido— sintiéndose orgulloso de sus habilidades, y Hyungwon le lanzó la bola de vuelta. El de pelo rosa reaccionó rápido y usó su varita para hacer que el objeto volara lejos. Aterrizó en el pergamino de Minhyuk y Kihyun se arrepintió cuando el estudiante de Gryffindor se levantó.

 

“¡Parad de hacer tonterías o se lo diré a la Señora Pince!” Minhyuk gritó en un susurro. “¿No estáis intentando de terminar vuestros deberes de Herbología?” los dos chicos asintieron. “Bien, yo estoy intentando concentrarme en acabar mi pergamino de Historia así que, por favor, ¡parad de jugar como dos idiotas!” Minhyuk volvió a su asiento al lado de su mejor amiga, Felicity Marlowe, intercambiando una mirada de molestia con ella.

 

“Está estudiando Historia” murmuró Kihyun, sin creerse del todo que alguien quisiera estudiar Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns —el único profesor fantasma de toda la escuela— era aburrido y hacía que todo el mundo se durmiera en sus clases. Era una pena, porque Historia podría una asignatura interesante si se enseñara correctamente. “O sea, ¿qué cojones?” el de pelo rosa hizo que los otros tres rieran por lo bajo.

 

“Se ha vuelto loco” Hyungwon rio en voz baja para que la Señora Pince no le escuchara. Ambos continuaron con sus deberes de Herbología después de aquello y Kihyun intentó no mirar a Hyungwon. Su cara le inspiraba a hacer más de sus estúpidas bromas y no quería volver a ver la expresión enfadada de Minhyuk otra vez. Escribió tan rápido como su mano le dejó y le tomó casi media hora finalizar. Entonces, puso su pergamino dentro de su copia de  _ Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo _ y se levantó, preparado para ir hacia la primera planta. “¿Ya tenemos que irnos?” Hyungwon estaba sorprendido y Kihyun asintió. Las hermanas Bloom acabaron sus deberes también, pero Hyungwon tuvo que cerrar su libro, aún si estaba sólo a la mitad.

 

Los pasillos rebosaban de estudiantes aquella mañana, como cada lunes. El clima se estaba volviendo más frío cada semana y el entrenamiento de Quidditch se hacía más duro con la brisa fría golpeando sus rostros. Sin embargo, el tiempo no les pararía. Kihyun estaba orgulloso de su equipo y estaba seguro de que ganarían la Copa de Quidditch. Tenía a Hyungwon como uno de sus Bateadores y Leo como el otro, tenía tres chicas como Cazadoras incluyendo a Hollie, Olivia —de quinto año— y una más joven llamada Lottie, de tercer año; y tenía un chico corpulento como Guardián, llamado Ethan. Kihyun los había elegido inteligentemente cuando comenzó como Capitán del equipo en su cuarto año y ya habían ganado una vez. Tuvieron entrenamientos muy satisfactorios en aquellas dos semanas y esperaba que continuaran como tal.

 

Sus pensamientos positivos sobre el Quidditch se esfumaron en el momento en que alcanzó la primera planta y encontró allí a sus otros compañeros. Kihyun automáticamente divisó a Changkyun y pensó en utilizar  _ Levicorpus _ pero el moreno se dio la vuelta y alzó su varita como amenaza. Su mirada claramente decía “ni se te ocurra”, así que se contuvo a sí mismo y esperó en silencio hasta que, cinco minutos después, llegó el Profesor Kim. El mencionado llevaba su típica túnica verde oscura que cubría sus pies y tenía el pelo revuelto. Abrió la puerta del aula y dejó que los estudiantes entraran. Para su sorpresa, no les mandó que movieran las mesas a un lado, y se puso en frente de la clase con expresión neutral. Se mantuvo quieto, dejando que los jóvenes se acomodaran en sus escritorios antes de pedirles que abrieran sus libros. “Dejaremos los hechizos no verbales para después y nos centraremos en las Maldiciones Imperdonables” dijo el profesor Jongwoon en voz baja. “Como debéis saber, tenemos tres Maldiciones Imperdonables: la maldición Imperius, la maldición Cruciatus y la maldición Asesina o  _ Avada Kedavra _ ” les mostró imágenes terribles de las maldiciones siendo utilizadas contra magos años antes. “La maldición Imperius es uno de los hechizos más poderosos y siniestros conocidos en el mundo mágico” Kim Jongwoon comenzó a explicar mientras las imágenes cambiaban. “Cuando se lanza con éxito, la maldición coloca a la víctima bajo el dominio completo del atacante, aunque una persona con una excepcional fuerza de voluntad es capaz de resistirlo. El hecho de que uno pueda defenderse de esta maldición la hace única entre las Maldiciones Imperdonables. También es única en que es la menos dañina, a no ser que se lance inapropiadamente” el profesor Kim paró de cambiar las imágenes cuando comenzaron a enseñar la maldición Cruciatus. Kihyun estaba escuchando atentamente porque estaba muy interesado en ellas. No era como si quisiera utilizarlas pero aquellas explicaciones le parecían asombrosas. “Conozco a varias personas que han acabado en el Hospital de San Mungo por ella y que creían que eran animales o diferentes objetos… necesitáis tener cuidado” el profesor Kim finalmente cambió a la siguiente maldición y comenzó a explicarla también. 

 

Kihyun miró a Changkyun, quien estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de él, y lo encontró tomando apuntes en los márgenes de su libro. “ _ ¿Cómo te atreves? _ ” pensó, arrugando la nariz de disgusto al ver cómo aquellas páginas se volvían negras con tinta. Entonces, alzó la vista al rostro del chico y rodó los ojos cuando lo vio mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas. El moreno hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso o concentrado y Kihyun lo odiaba. ¿Por qué no podía prestar atención sin hacerlo? “ _Quizá porque está muerto de cuello para arriba_ ” el de pelo rosa soltó una risita en silencio pero negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no había estado prestando atención, y todo por culpa de Changkyun, la persona que más odiaba.

 

“Así que básicamente no podéis parar una maldición Asesina, a no ser que la esquivéis, la bloqueéis con un objeto o algo que os cubra de la luz verde… o hasta que alguien decide morir en vuestro lugar” el profesor Kim apagó el proyector de imágenes para, entonces, mirar a sus alumnos en silencio. “¿Alguna pregunta?” preguntó, y casi todo el mundo alzó sus manos. Las preguntas que los alumnos hacían eran todas sobre las guerras anteriores, pero Kihyun tenía sólo una duda: ¿las practicarían en clase? ¿No era demasiado peligroso? El de pelo rosa siempre decía que le gustaría practicarlas con Changkyun pero sólo estaba enfadado con él y diciendo tonterías. Nunca iba en serio con aquello. “Vale, suficientes preguntas” el profesor interrumpió a los ansiosos estudiantes. “No os preocupéis, sólo os enseñaré la maldición Imperius hoy porque el sentido de esta clase es que aprendáis a defenderos de ella. Es un poco difícil pero sólo tenéis que concentraros y pensar que no queréis obedecer a nadie. Tenéis que mostrar vuestra libre voluntad frente a la maldición” la voz de Kim Jongwoon era neutral y tan baja como siempre pero Kihyun la escuchó más alta que nunca. ¿Acababa de decir que tenían que defenderse ellos mismos? ¿Y si alguien la lanzaba inapropiadamente? “De acuerdo, formad todos una fila frente a mí” sonrió, dando mucho miedo. “Os lanzaré la maldición Imperius y trataréis de pararme” añadió, pero ninguno se movió. “No hay que preocuparse, sé cómo lanzarla perfectamente” aseguró el profesor y Kihyun se levantó al mismo tiempo que Changkyun. Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que el de pelo rosa corriera hacia el frente de la clase para ir el primero.

 

“Cobardes” murmuró en voz baja y vio a Changkyun rodar los ojos con molestia. “Aléjate, sangre sucia. No te quiero cerca de mí” el estudiante de Slytherin provocó un gruñido en el moreno y en silencio se movió hasta dejar a Belle detrás de Kihyun. Para su sorpresa, todos los demás se pusieron en la fila después de que se levantaran.

 

“De acuerdo, comencemos” dijo el profesor Kim. “Prepárate, Yoo, debes concentrarte” su voz baja resonó por el aula silenciosa y Kihyun cerró los ojos antes de que el profesor pronunciara la palabra que aún temía —aún si mostraba toda esa fachada arrogante—. “¡Imperio!” y todo se oscureció. Se sintió como si estuviera flotando, de hecho se sentía realmente bien. Todas sus responsabilidades y miedos habían desaparecido de repente, todo parecía estar bien. Una voz suave dentro de su cabeza continuaba diciéndole que bailara encima de los escritorios y su cuerpo comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Subió a uno de los bancos de madera y continuó hasta la mesa. Comenzó a bailar como le decía la voz dentro de su cabeza pero fue interrumpido de repente y toda la clase apareció frente a sus ojos. El resto de alumnos estaba riéndose de él y vio a Changkyun arrepintiéndose de su decisión de ponerse tan rápido en la fila. Su mirada nerviosa era bastante obvia y era el único que no se estaba riendo como los demás. “No ha funcionado, probemos una vez más” su voz fue tapada por la risa de los adolescentes. “Silencio todo el mundo” los hizo callar sin gritar y todos obedecieron.

 

“Si os reís de nuevo, os echaré maldiciones a todos” Kihyun se dio la vuelta para susurrar pero el profesor Kim le escuchó.

 

“Cállate, Yoo” el de pelo rosa captó una pequeña sonrisa en el profesor y se dio cuenta de que el mayor lo hacía a propósito. Estaba provocando que hiciera cosas embarazosas delante de todo el mundo para divertirse él mismo. “ _ Imbécil _ ” pensó Kihyun, aunque no podía hacer nada. Tenía una reputación que mantener y no quería meterse en problemas. “De acuerdo, allá vamos” Jongwoon apuntó con su varita hacia Kihyun. “Recuerda, tienes tu libre voluntad, úsala contra la maldición” le recordó, pero era difícil de lograr cuando se sentía tan bien bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius. “¿Preparado?” el estudiante de Slytherin asintió. “ _ ¡Imperio! _ ” una vez más, todo se volvió oscuro y se sintió flotar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero como una pluma y escuchaba aquella voz de nuevo, diciéndole que cantara una canción divertida. Kihyun automáticamente comenzó a cantar y el profesor Kim lo dejó por unos segundos hasta que paró la maldición una vez más. “De acuerdo, no es algo fácil. Pasemos al siguiente” el mayor lo movió a un lado. “Señorita Campbell” y continuó con los otros estudiantes de diferentes casas.

 

Cuando la clase terminó, todos los estudiantes habían hecho cosas ridículas y se habían reído en voz alta con cada uno de ellos. Especialmente cuando fue el turno de Changkyun y el profesor Kim le hizo imitar diferentes animales. Kihyun estaba sorprendido porque las hermanas Bloom fueron las únicas que lo habían conseguido. El profesor Jongwoon les aseguró que tenían mucho autocontrol y dio diez puntos a Slytherin. Por otra parte, Jooheon no hizo el ejercicio porque no había salido de debajo de su escritorio y Jongwoon restó cinco puntos a Gryffindor. Kihyun no entendía por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador había elegido aquella casa para él.

 

El momento en que salieron de la clase, Kihyun sintió que alguien le palmeaba en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Changkyun ahí, quien mantenía una expresión dudosa en el rostro. “¿Qué quieres, asqueroso sangre sucia?” movió su pelo rosa fabulosamente, esperando a que el chico frente a él dijera algo.

 

“Sólo quería decirte que tienes una voz impresionante” el estudiante de Ravenclaw no se rio y Kihyun se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, hablaba en serio. “No te equivoques, todavía te odio, pero te lo quería decir porque me ha sorprendido” acabó sus palabras ahí y el de pelo rosa estaba tan confundido que no mostró ninguna reacción. “Eso es todo” Changkyun se dio la vuelta y Kihyun sintió algo tirando de su tobillo. “ _ ¡Este idiota! _ ” pensó, utilizando rápidamente  _ Liberacorpus _ para entonces perseguir a Changkyun y vengarse de él.

 

“¡Im Changkyun! ¡Vuelve aquí!” gritó, pero el estudiante de Ravenclaw ya estaba corriendo lejos junto con Belle, Jooheon y Robert, los tres amigos riéndose en voz alta.

  
  
  


“Le gusta tu voz…” las hermanas Bloom canturrearon mientras caminaban a su lado y Kihyun suspiró. Estaba contento de que la clase de Pociones hubiera acabado pero no quería ir a la siguiente puesto que debería trabajar con Changkyun. Hagrid les había asignado la misma criatura y tenían que cuidarla juntos.

 

“Oh, callaos” el de pelo rosa cubrió las bocas de las gemelas con las palmas de sus manos y golpeó la espinilla de Hyungwon tan fuerte como pudo en aquella incómoda posición. El alto gimoteó de dolor pero no dejó de reír. “¡Sólo lo dijo para confundirme y así poder atacarme! No es justo porque ambos nos hemos vuelto buenos en hechizos no verbales pero no me dejó defenderme. ¡Menudo cobarde!” Kihyun intentó razonar con sus amigos pero las hermanas Bloom alzaron una ceja a la vez mientras que Hyungwon continuó riendo.

 

“No creo que lo dijera para confundirte” dijeron las dos hermanas al unísono. “Comenzó riéndose de ti pero de repente paró” explicó Lucy. “Y escuchó la canción con atención” Hollie finalizó la frase de su hermana aunque ambas se callaron cuando el profesor Slughorn les alcanzó. El de pelo rosa agradeció al universo por aquello porque, por fin, se olvidarían del comportamiento inaceptable de Changkyun. El hombre mayor sujetaba sus libros con un brazo y su caldero con la otra. Kihyun supo que estaba volviendo a su lujoso despacho de la sexta planta. Entonces, el hombre dejó su caldero en el suelo y sacó cuatro invitaciones de su bolsillo, usando su varita para que le fuera más fácil.

 

“Kihyun, esto es para ti… y esta es para ti, Hyungwon. Espero que podáis venir a mi comida el sábado, estaba planeando comer fuera puesto que no podremos hacerlo en unas cuantas semanas” sonrió y los estudiantes aseguraron su asistencia. “¡Magnífico!” Slughorn estiró el cuello después de coger su caldero del suelo. “Allí están” dijo. “Perdonadme” comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Changkyun y Belle. Kihyun no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le estaban mirando con sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros. Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de averiguar lo que el estudiante de Ravenclaw le respondía al Profesor Slughorn. El de pelo rosa le vio negar con la cabeza y después hacer una reverencia y disculparse. “ _ ¿No puede ir? _ ” pensó, jugando con la invitación mientras que su caldero colgaba de su brazo —con sus libros de Pociones dentro de él—. “¡Es una pena!” gritó el profesor Horace, confirmando sus sospechas. “¿No puedes cambiar el entrenamiento de Quidditch?” preguntó el hombre mayor, tratando de convencerle.

 

“No soy el capitán del equipo, profesor. Lo siento” Changkyun se disculpó. “Trataremos de acabar antes de la hora de la comida”.

 

“Eso es lo que quería escuchar, chico” el Profesor Slughorn palmeó la espalda del estudiante de Ravenclaw. “Quiero que me cuentes más cosas acerca de tu madre Muggle” dijo el hombre, moviendo su mano a ambos estudiantes a modo de despedida y cogiendo su caldero para marcharse. Kihyun no sabía que el equipo de Ravenclaw ya había fijado una hora para su entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pensaba que su capitana, Alana Rash, era un poco indecisa sobre sus nuevos compañeros. El equipo de Ravenclaw tenía muchos jugadores de séptimo año y Alana debía elegirlo al completo cada año. Sólo mantenía a Changkyun, un chico de séptimo año llamado Seth Mantle y un chico de sexto año llamado Theodore Tamaldge. Kihyun se preguntaba si el nuevo equipo sería imposible de vencer o increíblemente débil, considerando que los jugadores experimentados se habían ido. Su primer partido sería contra Gryffindor y ya sabía cómo vencer fácilmente a Lee Minhyuk. Además, Jooheon era uno de los Cazadores y estaba muy asustado de las  _ Bludgers _ . Robert necesitaba elegir mejor a su equipo, pensaba Kihyun.

 

“Sabes, Kihyunnie…” Lucy rodeó los hombros de Kihyun con un brazo y le hizo darse cuenta de que Changkyun ya no estaba ahí. “Por mucho que te guste mirar a Changkyun y pensar en él, deberías darte cuenta de que ya no está ahí y que vas a llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase” añadió, y las dos hermanas chocaron las manos.

 

“Ni estaba pensando en Changkyun ni estaba mirándole, Lucy” el de pelo rosa rodó los ojos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su Sala Común para dejar sus cosas de Pociones antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia los Terrenos de Hogwarts, donde se encontraba la Guarida de Hagrid.

  
  
  


“Llegas tarde, Kihyun” dijo Hagrid cuando el de Slytherin llegó al lugar. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó, y el de pelo rosa respiró profundamente antes de responder con un simple “sí”. “Perfecto entonces, comenzaremos” sonrió. “Por favor, seguidme, tenemos que recoger comida para nuestras criaturas en el Bosque Prohibido” dijo Hagrid, a lo que Minhyuk tembló visiblemente. El rubio estudiante de Gryffindor siempre tenía miedo del Bosque Prohibido, por lo que se aferró al brazo de Trevor Keedy mientras seguían a su profesor. “¡Buscad a vuestros compañeros y comenzad a recoger esto!” gritó Hagrid para que todos pudieran oírle. “Tened cuidado de no caer al barro” añadió, y Kihyun, a regañadientes, buscó a Changkyun.

 

El estudiante de Ravenclaw no estaba muy lejos de él pero no se movió un centímetro. Quería que Changkyun fuera hacia él, por lo que esperó en su sitio. El moreno estaba caminando en su dirección con una expresión neutral y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso. No había podido olvidar el comentario del otro acerca de su increíble voz e, incluso si trataba de no mostrarlo mucho, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar frente a él. Estaba confundido porque creía que Changkyun lo había dicho sólo para hacerle perder su concentración pero Lucy le contó una historia diferente sobre cómo el de Ravenclaw lo estaba mirando mientras cantaba. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” se susurró a sí mismo, y de repente tuvo una idea.

 

Antes de que Changkyun pudiera alcanzarle, Kihyun le apuntó con su varita y murmuró  _ Locomotor Wibbly _ , haciendo que sus piernas colapsaran y comenzaran a temblar. Cuando recibió la maldición, el moreno cayó al barro del que Hagrid les había advertido antes. El de Ravenclaw mordió su labio inferior molesto y rápidamente susurró la contra maldición para, entonces, levantarse. Todos los demás ya se estaban riendo pero Hagrid se preocupó y fue a ver si Changkyun estaba bien. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Había alguna raíz?” le preguntó, y Kihyun se sintió aliviado de que su profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta. Su alivio no duraría demasiado, sin embargo, pues el moreno siempre les contaba a los profesores cuándo Kihyun le lanzaba una maldición durante las clases.

 

“Fue Kihyun” Changkyun hizo lo que el de Slytherin había predicho y Hagrid le regañó, pero no con dureza. A Rubeus Hagrid le agradaban los dos por lo que no sabía cómo sobrellevar sus peleas. “ _ Tergeo _ ” pronunció el moreno para limpiarse a sí mismo y entonces caminar hacia el lado de Kihyun, suspirando todo el tiempo. “No te sorprendas si encuentras gusanos en tu comida durante la cena” le susurró cuando comenzaron a recoger aquellos extraños frutos morados —si podían llamarlos así—.

 

“¡Já! Crees que me puedes amenazar, qué divertido” Kihyun rio con maldad. “No te sorprendas si mañana por la mañana te encuentras colgando del tejado” el de Slytherin habló pero no pensó bien su amenaza, pues no sabía cómo entrar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

 

“¿Y vas a entrar en mi Sala Común?” Changkyun parecía estar pensando lo mismo. “¿Cómo?” preguntó, y Kihyun rápidamente se inventó algo.

 

“Theodore me ayudará” el de pelo rosa cogió algunas cosas moradas más y continuó hablando.

 

“Sí, claro. Theodore no es tan gilipollas” y continuaron así, discutiendo sobre nada en especial. Hagrid los tuvo que regañar al final porque eran los únicos que estaban hablando. Los dos trabajaron en silencio cuando volvieron a la Guarida de Hagrid y se separaron para volver al castillo. Kihyun vio a Changkyun caminando al lado de Minhyuk y lo perdió en el Vestíbulo de Entrada.

  
  
  


Cuando Changkyun abrió los ojos aquel martes por la mañana, supo que todavía era temprano. Se quedó en su cama, contemplando la idea de levantarse para ver la lluvia caer en el Jardín. Entonces se sentó, peinándose un poco para luego vestirse rápidamente. Su túnica negra y azul rozaba con el suelo pero la podría coger en caso de que pisara un charco. Changkyun caminó escaleras abajo, pasó al lado de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw por la puerta de los dormitorios y se apresuró hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts. La Sala Común estaba totalmente vacía y comenzó a asustarse. ¿Y si era demasiado temprano y Filch lo encontraba merodeando por el castillo cuando no debía? Caminó en silencio, yendo escaleras abajo a baja velocidad considerando que era más temprano que de costumbre. Cuando alcanzó el Vestíbulo de Entrada y vio que otros estudiantes ya estaban hablando en el Gran Comedor decidió caminar a un ritmo normal. El Jardín estaba totalmente empapado y Changkyun se acercó a una de las ventanas para verlo mejor.

 

Las gotas de lluvia eran bastante grandes y chocaban contra el suelo con fuerza, salpicando todo a su alrededor. El moreno sonrió sin dientes, disfrutando de la gélida brisa que golpeaba su rostro. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos, sin apenas moverse, hasta que decidió ir al frente del Jardín. Una vez allí, se sentó en la apertura de una de las ventanas sin cristales y respiró profundamente. Pasar toda la tarde peleando con Kihyun le había agotado, por lo que se había ido a la cama justo después de la cena. Sabía que tenía que escribir el pergamino para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hacer una investigación para Pociones, pero tenía tiempo para ello después de la clase de Herbología.

 

Changkyun se perdió en sus pensamientos y comenzó a confundirse de nuevo. “ _ ¿Por qué le dije eso? _ ” pensó, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de su corazón acelerado cuando escuchó a Kihyun cantar. El moreno no podía explicar lo que sintió pero aquella voz no le parecía humana. “ _ Quizá Kihyun tiene sangre de Veela corriendo por sus venas… _ ” intentó encontrar una explicación razonable, pero no podía. “ _ Lo odio _ ” continuó diciéndose a sí mismo en su mente mientras su cabeza descansaba contra el marco de la ventana. “ _ Es un gilipollas insoportable _ ” movió sus piernas ligeramente y tembló cuando una brisa especialmente gélida golpeó contra su cuerpo cubierto.

 

Changkyun estaba tan concentrado en las gotas de lluvia que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos brazos rodearon su cintura y la persona que estaba detrás de él fingió empujarle para luego tirar de su cuerpo. “¡Joder, Jooheon!” tocó su pecho, tratando de calmar la velocidad de su corazón, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a su amigo riéndose.

 

“Lo siento, estabas perdido en tus pensamientos y fue muy tentador” Jooheon se sentó a su lado, agarrando las esquinas de su túnica negra y roja para que no se le mojara. Changkyun estaba seguro de que su propia ropa era un caso perdido pero no le importaba, necesitaba aire fresco. “¿En qué estabas pensando?” preguntó su amigo de Gryffindor provocando que se pusiera nervioso de nuevo. Quizá Kihyun le había dado una poción de amor sin que lo supiera o quizá le había lanzado una maldición que todavía no había aprendido.

 

“Nada importante” Changkyun mintió y Jooheon estrechó sus ojos —si es que aquello era posible— sin creerse sus palabras. “Estaba organizando bien mi horario porque tengo mucho que hacer” suspiró, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de las expresiones de Jooheon. “¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?” intentó cambiar de tema, pues no podría contener el sonrojo de sus mejillas durante mucho tiempo y se sentía vergonzoso.

 

“Necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar mi mente, como tú” el estudiante de Gryffindor rodeó los hombros de Changkyun con un brazo. “Pero no es acerca de mi horario… no estoy tan loco como tú. Sólo voy a las clases que necesito para mi profesión” rio entre dientes y el moreno golpeó su cabeza. “Creo… creo que estoy enamorado, Changkyunnie” dijo, y Changkyun abrió los ojos de par en par. “ _ Está enamorado de Belle _ ” pensó, intentando no sonreír demasiado y fingiendo estar sorprendido. El de Ravenclaw siempre supo que a Jooheon también le gustaba Belle pero nunca se declaró. “Es perfecta y yo soy un cobarde, ya sabes” hizo que Changkyun riera. “Todo me da miedo y me frustra” su voz se hacía cada vez más baja, como si no se sintiera seguro. “No entreno bien en Quidditch, casi suspendo Herbología el año pasado por eso y ni siquiera puedo asistir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque suspendería si lo hiciera” suspiró. “Y ahora, me gusta una chica y no puedo decírselo porque soy un cobarde” Changkyun palmeó su espalda para tratar de reconfortarle.

 

“Estoy seguro de que también le gustas” el moreno guiñó un ojo y Jooheon entendió lo que quería decir. “No tengas miedo, ve a por ello” Changkyun sonrió y su amigo le abrazó.

 

“¡Gracias!” gritó Jooheon para luego correr hacia el castillo, dejando al estudiante de Ravenclaw solo con sus pensamientos. Kihyun volvió a su mente a la velocidad de la luz y gruñó. Era una tontería que te gustara la voz de alguien si no te caía bien su propietario, pero Changkyun lo hacía: adoraba su voz. “ _ Parecía la de un ángel _ ” pensó. “ _ No puede ser la de Kihyun _ ” quedó aún más confundido y frustrado, hasta que alguien le empujó, haciéndole caer en medio del Jardín empapado.

 

“Ups” era Kihyun, y Changkyun rápidamente agarró su varita, sabiendo que debería pelear una vez mal, aunque no le apeteciera lo más mínimo.

 

“¡ _ Locomotor Mortis _ !” gritó el moreno, y las piernas de Kihyun se quedaron atascadas y juntas, haciéndole caer. Changkyun se levantó y pasó al lado del Slytherin, escuchando cómo murmuraba la contra maldición. El moreno comenzó a correr hacia el castillo y Kihyun le siguió, lanzándole todo tipo de maldiciones. Se defendió a sí mismo, tratando de ir rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Quería volver a su Sala Común para cambiarse de ropa porque estaba empapado, pero Kihyun no le dejaría.

 

“¡Vuelve aquí y pelea como un hombre!” el de pelo rosa atrajo la atención de varios estudiantes después de gritar aquello, lo que hizo que Changkyun tuviera un fuerte deseo de desaparecer. Rápidamente bloqueó cada maldición, a pesar de que Kihyun no pararía, y ya se estaba cansando. Esquivó una de las luces y cayó hacia atrás, puesto que estaba de pie en la Gran Escalera.

 

“¡Suficiente!” era la fuerte voz de McGonagall la que los interrumpió, y Changkyun consiguió levantarse justo después de evitar la última maldición. La Directora caminó en dirección a Kihyun y gesticuló con la mano para que Changkyun fuera hacia el mismo sitio. El moreno caminó escaleras abajo con los pies pesados y paró en frente del estudiante de Slytherin. “De acuerdo, dejadme deciros algo” susurró para no ser escuchada por otros alumnos. “Si os vuelvo a encontrar lanzándoos maldiciones una vez más, pasaréis un mes ayudando al señor Filch” dijo, y ambos se disculparon. “Me aseguraré de que trabajáis juntos en todas las clases desde ahora, y más os vale trataros decentemente el uno al otro” McGonagall les dejó a solas y ordenó que todo el mundo fuera hacia el Gran Comedor.

 

“Te odio muchísimo” susurró Changkyun.

 

“Yo también” Kihyun sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

  
  


 

“Y entonces así es cómo debéis extraer las vainas” la voz alta de la Profesora Sprout hizo eco por todo el invernadero. “Tened cuidado y ayudaos el uno al otro, necesitaréis a vuestro compañero más que nunca para esto” añadió. “A vosotros dos os miraré de cerca” susurró, apuntando a Changkyun y Kihyun. “¡Comenzad!” aquella fue su última palabra y Changkyun se giró para mirar a la extraña planta que se encontraba frente a ellos. Estaba con Kihyun, intentando no insultarle después de lo que le había hecho antes. Tenía que concentrarse y dejar de discutir, pero… ¿cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo cuando el Slytherin no parecía rendirse? Robert y Jooheon le habían regañado después de que McGonagall volviera al Gran Comedor, justo lo que no necesitaba con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ellos no eran sus padres y era bastante responsable todo el tiempo como para que le dijeran cosas innecesarias. Aquella era la razón por la que le pidió a Belle que se pusiera a su lado, aunque él estuviera forzado a que Kihyun se pusiera a su otro lado. Jooheon estaba con ella —no se había confesado aún pero Changkyun no estaba de buen humor como para animarle— y Robert estaba con Trevor, algo alejado de ellos.

 

El estudiante de Ravenclaw no dijo ni una palabra a Kihyun y comenzó a distraer a la planta. El de pelo rosa rápidamente captó su silencioso mensaje y recogió una vaina con facilidad. La Profesora Sprout estaba detrás de ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza ante su buen trabajo. Aunque sus profesores trataran de castigarlos cada vez que peleaban, Changkyun sabía que sólo eran amenazas. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con su progreso y tenían que admitir que los adolescentes no hacían nada demasiado peligroso. Sus maldiciones eran más divertidas que otra cosa y ambos sabían las contra maldiciones para revertirlas. “Kihyun” Hyungwon llamó a su amigo, distrayéndolo por unos pocos segundos. Changkyun rápidamente agarró el brazo del chico de pelo rosa y lo sacó de la maceta antes de que la vid cubierta de espinas lo atacara. Por supuesto, el estudiante de Slytherin no se lo agradeció: palmeó la mano de Changkyun para que la quitara, haciéndole gruñir con molestia. “Ayúdame, no podemos hacerlo” suplicó, acercándose a Kihyun para susurrar algo. “Ya conoces a Fergus, es un idiota” Hyungwon estaba trabajando con Fergus y tampoco parecía demasiado feliz.

 

“Hazlo por ti mismo, Hyungwon. Tengo que trabajar con este sangre sucia y te estás quejando de Fergus” dijo Kihyun, y Changkyun respiró profundamente para evitar insultarle.

 

“Yoo, guárdate esos insultos” la Profesora Sprout le regañó. “Si te vuelvo a escuchar decir algo así, te haré limpiar todos los invernaderos” añadió, y el Ravenclaw rápidamente le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha a su compañero.

 

“Cállese…” Kihyun rodó los ojos. “Y tú” señaló a Hyungwon. “¡Hazlo por ti mismo! Tienes manos, y Fergus también” acabó ahí la conversación y Changkyun distrajo la planta una vez más mientras que Kihyun recogía las vainas. El moreno estaba extremadamente aburrido, por lo que echaba rápidos vistazos a Hyungwon y Fergus de vez en cuando. La planta estaba intentando comerse el delgado brazo de Hyungwon porque Fergus no hacía un buen trabajo. Changkyun suspiró.

 

“Espera un momento” su voz profunda salió como un simple suspiro y Kihyun se confundió cuando le hizo cambiar de lugar. “Mira, no lo estáis haciendo bien” Changkyun le dijo a Hyungwon. “Te enseñaré” el moreno distrajo a la planta con una mano y, entonces, deslizó la otra en el agujero que las ramas parecidas a tentáculos habían creado. Sacó una vaina y se giró hacia Hyungwon para asegurarse de que lo había entendido.

 

“Oye, no es tan difícil de hacer” el más alto le regaló una sonrisa. “¡Muchas gracias, sangre sucia!” le dijo Hyungwon, provocándole una pequeña risa. Kihyun se golpeó la cabeza después de aquello y le fulminó con la mirada.

 

“No ayudes a mis amigos” el estudiante de Slytherin gruñó al observar que Hyungwon finalmente obtenía una vaina. “Tengo mis razones para no ayudarles” habló de nuevo, y Changkyun rodó los ojos.

 

“Como sea” el estudiante de Ravenclaw se giró para observar si Belle necesitaba ayuda, pero como siempre, la chica lo tenía todo bajo control. Bueno, todo excepto Jooheon, quien se había escondido tras ella para no ser atacado por aquellas vides cubiertas de espinas.

  
  
  


El sábado por la mañana, Kihyun estaba desayunando con sus amigos mientras leían el diario El Profeta juntos, riendo ante las absurdas noticias que tenía publicadas. Lucy movió la mano hacia alguien cuando giraron la página y Kihyun vio a Belle saludándola de vuelta. Changkyun estaba a su lado y también parecía confuso. “¿Eres su amiga?” preguntó el estudiante de Slytherin a Lucy.

 

“Sí, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?” la chica alzó una ceja y su hermana rio entre dientes. “Es guay” dijeron al unísono las hermanas Bloom, como siempre. Kihyun no tenía nada que decir, sólo estaba sorprendido. Continuó leyendo el periódico con ellos e ignoró todo a su alrededor. “Las tres somos Prefectas y es bueno tener aliados, ¿no crees?” Lucy interrumpió su lectura y el de pelo rosa no sabía qué responder. Asintió después de unos pocos segundos, mostrándole una sonrisa a pesar de que no quería que Lucy o Hollie fueran amigas de Belle. La chica de Ravenclaw parecía simpática, pero tenía un gran problema: era la mejor amiga de Changkyun.

 

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes aquella mañana y Kihyun sabía que todo el mundo se dirigiría a la Biblioteca después de haber comido algo. Los sábados eran buenos para estudiar pero el Slytherin tenía otro lugar al que asistir. La comida de Slughorn era en un par de horas y estaba ansioso por ir. Le gustaba la comida que el Profesor Slughorn les daba y podía beber hidromiel o cerveza de mantequilla. Sólo esperaba que el hombre mayor hubiera llevado aquellas bebidas a su fiesta porque tenía antojo de ellas. “ _ Changkyun dijo que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch _ ” pensó, recordando lo que pasó el lunes después de la clase de Pociones. Kihyun tuvo que trabajar con él tantas veces que, sorprendentemente, se había olvidado de molestarle. Todos los profesores estaban mirándoles de cerca y no dejarían que el estudiante de Slytherin se expresara. “Podría ir y ver su entrenamiento” tuvo una idea brillante y, de repente, escuchó que Alana llamaba a su equipo. Kihyun rápidamente se dio la vuelta, curioso sobre sus elecciones.

 

El equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw se levantó y se sorprendió de ver que Belle iba con ellos. Kihyun estaba en lo cierto, sólo mantuvo a Changkyun, a Theodore y a Seth. El resto eran Arlo Williams —un chico de quinto año—, Belle y Reuben Cox —un chico de cuarto año—. “ _ Ridículo _ ” pensó, sin esperanza en las elecciones de Alana. Arlo era alto y patoso y su pelo rubio y rizado cubría sus ojos. Por otra parte, Reuben era tan bajito como un enano y su pelo era como él: corto. Kihyun de verdad pensaba que lo único bueno que tenía era su escoba, nada más.

 

Cuando vio al equipo de Quidditch caminar hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, decidió inventarse una excusa convincente para levantarse de su mesa. “Voy al baño y luego elegiré mi conjunto para la fiesta del Profesor Slughorn” se excusó y corrió tras el equipo de Ravenclaw. Estaba seguro de que las hermanas Bloom no le creían del todo, pero Hyungwon estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que no escuchó lo que había dicho. Kihyun caminó por los pasillos intentando esconderse de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw que ya llevaban sus escobas en las manos. Su equipamiento de Quidditch ya estaba preparado para que practicaran y, en el momento en que llegaron al campo de Quidditch, Alana les mandó que volaran alrededor para calentar. Kihyun se sentó en la hierba, escondiéndose de ellos, y los observó en silencio.

 

Era la primera vez que había decidido acudir a ver el entrenamiento de alguien más y se estaba arrepintiendo totalmente de su decisión. Arlo no era nada malo volando, al igual que Reuben. Los había juzgado mal, como siempre, pues eran realmente buenos. Belle era rápida y lanzaba la Quaffle con fuerza, pero los ojos de Kihyun estaban constantemente puestos en Changkyun. Quería confirmar los rumores de Hollie acerca del moreno practicando en vacaciones y se percató de que decía la verdad. El estudiante de Ravenclaw había desarrollado una velocidad impresionante y reaccionaba perfectamente. Kihyun estaba comenzando a sentirse intimidado, aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Continuó fijándose en Changkyun, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él hasta que Alana señaló el final del entrenamiento y el de pelo rosa recordó que tenía que cambiarse para la comida de Slughorn.

  
Kihyun se levantó, corriendo como loco en dirección al castillo. Fue hacia su Sala Común a cambiarse y rápidamente volvió al Jardín, encontrándose con Hyungwon caminando a solas por la hierba. Slughorn ya les estaba esperando en el sitio que indicó en la invitación y Kihyun se sorprendió de encontrarse con Belle y Changkyun allí sentados. Los dos todavía llevaban sus uniformes blancos y azules de Quidditch. El de pelo rosa le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Changkyun cuando se sentó y comenzó a planear tácticas de Quidditch en silencio. Sabía que jugarían contra Gryffindor primero pero necesitaba estar preparado para Ravenclaw. Las decisiones de Alana eran extremadamente buenas y Kihyun tenía que ser mejor. “ _ Les presionaré _ ” pensó y se asintió a sí mismo, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos una vez su profesor les hizo brindar. Por suerte, el día era soleado y no tenía que preocuparse por la brisa gélida de aquellos días atrás.


	5. Son mis amigos, no los tuyos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto, estoy viva! Primero que todo, pediros disculpas por la tardanza en publicar, he tenido unos días ajetreados. Vino mi pareja a visitarme toda una semana, luego empecé las clases... y no he tenido tiempo de nada. ¡Esta semana subiré tres capítulos para que volváis a disfrutar de la historia! Gracias por seguirla uwu

Las semanas continuaron de aquella forma y Kihyun comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Changkyun. Todavía peleaban en los pasillos cuando se aseguraban de que no había profesores alrededor, pero había diferencias con respecto a cómo lo hacían antes. De hecho, el de pelo rosa disfrutaba de trabajar con él en clase —nunca admitiría eso en voz alta— porque sabía cómo hacer todo. Hacían sus deberes realmente rápido y se las arreglaban para conseguir hechizos difíciles en muy poco tiempo. Kihyun comenzaba a pensar que el castigo de la Profesora McGonagall no era tan malo después de todo.

 

Aquel viernes, tuvieron clase de Transformaciones con el Profesor Adwell y les enseñó cómo cambiar el color de sus cejas. Para Kihyun era un hechizo tonto. No quería cambiar el color de su pelo, pero al final, sus anteriormente cejas negras se volvieron rosas y el Profesor Callum le felicitó. El mayor también felicitó a Changkyun, quien cambió sus cejas a un tono azul eléctrico. Fueron los primeros en lograrlo aunque muchos estudiantes lo hicieron. Belle consiguió cambiar sus cejas a un color naranja, Hyungwon a verde y las hermanas Bloom eligieron sus colores favoritos —el Profesor Adwell regañó a Lucy porque le gustaba el negro y no podía ver la diferencia, también regañó a Hollie porque sólo consiguió cambiar una ceja a un tono lila—. Era divertido ver cómo todos los alumnos parecían payasos y se reían los unos de los otros. Robert continuó alzando sus cejas a Changkyun, quien no podía parar de reír. Su risa era contagiosa pero Kihyun trató de no dejar salir ningún sonido, ni siquiera una pequeña risita.

 

Su diversión no duró mucho, sin embargo. Al Profesor Callum Adwell no le gustaba que los adolescentes jugaran en las clases, por lo que acabó regañándoles y cambiando su actividad. Les hizo escribir rápidamente un pergamino para entregarlo antes del final de la clase y todo el mundo obedeció. Su único problema era que sus cejas todavía estaban coloridas y lo tuvieron muy difícil para concentrarse. Antes de que tuvieran que irse, su profesor les enseñó el contra hechizo y casi todo el mundo devolvió sus cejas al color original. Hyungwon aún tenía dificultades para hacerlo y se rindió tras cambiar una de ellas. “Puedo vivir con una ceja verde” fueron sus palabras mientras se dirigían hacia la Biblioteca para continuar estudiando. Kihyun podría ayudarle pero encontraba la situación divertida, al igual que las gemelas Bloom. Los tres estaban intentando no reírse de Hyungwon para que no se desesperara por devolver su ceja a su color normal.

 

A Kihyun no le sorprendía que la Biblioteca estuviera llena de estudiantes de sexto año. Buscaron una mesa libre pero no había ninguna. “¡Allí!” gritó Lucy de repente, arrastrándolos hacia el fondo. Kihyun gruñó cuando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga tenía en mente. Belle, Changkyun, Robert y Jooheon eran los únicos en su mesa y tenían espacio extra. El de pelo rosa sabía que Jooheon les estaba guardando el sitio porque no asistía a clase de Transformaciones aquel año. “¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?” preguntó Lucy, y Belle sonrió.

 

“¡Por supuesto!” dijo, pero los chicos no parecían muy felices con ello. Kihyun se sentó al lado de Robert intentando evitar a Changkyun por un rato y vio a Hyungwon poniéndose a su lado. El de Slytherin se quedó mirándoles mientras el resto estudiaba en silencio. No quería que sus amigos estuvieran cerca de Changkyun porque no parecían odiarle. Hyungwon le preguntaba cosas acerca de sus deberes de Pociones, lo que a Kihyun no le gustaba porque el de Ravenclaw le respondía en voz baja. “ _ ¿Por qué no odias a mis amigos tanto como me odias a mí, eh? _ ” pensó. “ _Ellos son mis amigos_ ” su mente no le dejaría en paz y su libro casi se le cae de las manos cuando Hyungwon rio por culpa de un chiste que Changkyun había contado. “ _ ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de sus chistes? _ ” intentó no decirlo en alto y controlar sus impulsos.

 

“Tienes una ceja verde, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” el estudiante de Ravenclaw apuntó hacia el rostro de Hyungwon, haciéndole soltar una risita.

 

“Sólo intento crear una nueva moda en el colegio” mintió, a lo que Changkyun rio. “La verdad es que no pude hacer bien el contra hechizo…” susurró, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo por parte de Kihyun. El moreno rio de nuevo y sacó su varita para, entonces, apuntar a Hyungwon y pronunciar el contra hechizo. Su ceja verde volvió a su color original y Kihyun no pudo quedarse quieto esa vez. Agarró un trozo de pergamino, hizo una bola con él y se lo lanzó a la cabeza de Changkyun.

 

“No empieces” le dijo el de Ravenclaw, y Kihyun le sacó la lengua. “¿Sabéis qué? Me voy. No quiero que me castiguen” Changkyun se puso de pie y organizó sus cosas. “Os veré en la comida” dijo, mirando a sus amigos. “Hazlo, no seas un cobarde” susurró en la oreja de Jooheon para luego palmear su espalda y marcharse. Jooheon se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Kihyun le observó evitando contacto visual. ¿Quién le gustaba? El de pelo rosa trató de pensar una respuesta apropiada a dicha pregunta y la encontró rápido. Belle era la única chica en su grupo y Jooheon siempre trabajaba con ella. Kihyun no entendía la razón de que Changkyun dejara que Belle trabajara con Jooheon todo el tiempo, hasta aquel momento. El de Slytherin les dedicó una mirada cómplice hasta que el de Gryffindor se levantó.

 

“Belle, me acabo de acordar que me dejé algo en el Gran Comedor, ¿puedes venir conmigo?” le preguntó, y Belle no pareció sospechar nada en lo que sonreía y asentía, siguiendo a Jooheon a través de la aglomerada Biblioteca. Robert se mantuvo solo con ellos y parecía incómodo. Kihyun no podía culparle, no eran sus amigos y al chico claramente no le gustaba Slytherin.

 

“¿Eres Robert, cierto?” Hollie intentó hacer que se sintiera menos intimidado y en cierto modo lo consiguió. El de Gryffindor pasó el resto del tiempo hablando con ella y a Kihyun no le agradaba lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no dejaba que Robert se fuera? Podrían quedarse en la mesa y estar a solas sin socializar con gente que no les había caído bien en aquellos cinco años —y medio— de estancia en Hogwarts. “ _Todo es culpa de la Profesora McGonagall_ ” pensó, sabiendo que todo comenzó cuando ella les regañó e hizo que otros profesores los controlaran. Pasar todo el día juntos no era algo que Kihyun quisiera, aún menos si sus amigos disfrutaban de lo que estaba pasando.

 

Después de que se fueran de la Biblioteca, comieron en la mesa de Slytherin y se deshicieron de Robert. Kihyun esperaba que pararan de hablar porque, si no lo hacían, no sería capaz de volver a callarse.

  
  


 

Más avanzado el día, Kihyun fue hacia el campo de Quidditch para entrenar con su equipo. Habían estado trabajando duramente porque su primer partido contra Gryffindor era en una semana y necesitaban ganar. El de pelo rosa no dudaba sobre ello pero, al ver la mejora del equipo de Ravenclaw, se puso algo nervioso. Kihyun había ido a ver su entrenamiento cada semana desde aquella mañana que fue a espiarles y Alana no lo había visto hasta el último sábado. Le echó del campo y lo amenazó mas no tenía miedo: él le dijo que cualquiera podría ver el entrenamiento y estaba en lo cierto ya que no había ninguna norma contra ello. Changkyun únicamente rodó los ojos, sin darle ninguna importancia a la vez que golpeaba el suelo para comenzar a volar una vez más. La Snitch Dorada estaba todavía por el campo y no parecía preparado para rendirse. Kihyun le observó mientras caminaba lejos de allí y Alana negó con la cabeza volviendo a su labor como Capitana y Guardiana.

 

Después de aquel día, decidió que quizá era hora de dejar de ir a espiarles. Tenía sus propias estrategias como capitán y pensaba que funcionarían muy bien para vencer a cualquier equipo. Mirar a Im Changkyun durante horas no le ayudaría a mejorar, pero el problema era que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cuando volaba con su escoba. Era la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo etéreos y delicados que eran sus movimientos, casi se asemejaba al aire. Por supuesto que Kihyun nunca admitiría aquello en voz alta: preferiría morir que decir algo como eso, sobre todo si era acerca de que a él le gustara algo de Changkyun. El de pelo rosa nunca le había visto volar antes porque tuvieron clases de vuelo con la Señora Hooch en su primer año y ni siquiera divisaba al de Ravenclaw entre sus compañeros. Aquello era incluso antes de que lanzara aquella estúpida maldición hacia el chico y se convirtieran en enemigos. Kihyun estaba extremadamente sorprendido por lo hipnotizante que se sentía verle volar de aquella forma, aunque aquello no le haría suavizar sus movimientos. Eran enemigos y, a pesar de que a Changkyun le gustara su voz —sí, aún se acordaba de aquello— y de que le  encantara gustara la forma en la que aquel idiota volaba, no podrían ser amigos.

 

Por la tarde, Kihyun estaba decidido a mostrar a su equipo sus nuevas tácticas de juego y esperaba que pusieran mucho esfuerzo en conseguirlas. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, no podía quejarse, pero necesitaba algo más —especialmente para el partido contra Ravenclaw, que sería en unos pocos meses—. El de pelo rosa se puso de pie frente a sus compañeros con su escoba en una mano y la Quaffle debajo de su otro brazo. Todos llevaban sus uniformes negros y verdes de Quidditch y esperaban a que el capitán dijera algo antes de comenzar su entrenamiento. “De acuerdo, podéis volar por aquí para calentar un poco” Kihyun les dio la primera instrucción. “Os hablaré de las nuevas tácticas cuando acabemos de calentar” sonrió y elevó su puño en el aire. “¡Podemos hacerlo!” gritó, y los demás hicieron lo mismo, obedeciéndole automáticamente.

 

Cuando estuvieron ya en el aire, volaron alrededor del campo como siempre y yendo en diferentes direcciones para practicar sus reflejos. Kihyun hacía giros peligrosos y volaba directo hacia el suelo para estabilizar su escoba justo antes de chocar contra él. Adoraba hacer aquello, le daba un chute de adrenalina y le ayudaba muchísimo. Seguir la Snitch no era fácil, la pelota dorada se aseguraba de que tenían que hacer cosas muy extremas antes de cogerla. Kihyun voló por un rato hasta que sintió que era suficiente. Llamó a su equipo y aterrizó en el suelo una vez más. Visualizó a Lucy en las gradas y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ella allí. Estaba en el equipo cuando él comenzó como capitán pero tuvo que echarla porque nunca se despertaba a tiempo de entrenar. Tenían entrenamiento por la mañana en aquellos tiempos y ella era demasiado perezosa como para aparecer. El de pelo rosa la cambió por Lottie —una estudiante de cuarto año— y le dio la opción de volver si lo deseaba. Lucy nunca apareció de nuevo hasta aquel año y Kihyun sabía que era porque entrenaban por la tarde. “¡Lucy! ¿Por qué no entraste en el equipo si tenías tantas ganas de jugar?” el Slytherin gritó y la chica se alzó de hombros.

 

“Pensé que no me querías en tu equipo” dijo, comiendo algo más de aquel aperitivo que compró en Hogsmeade la última vez que fueron al municipio.

 

“Te eché porque nunca entrenabas” Kihyun rodó los ojos y ella alzó de nuevos sus hombros, comiendo otra vez de su aperitivo. Las hermanas Bloom se pasaban todo el día juntas, aquella era la razón por la que los quería ver entrenar —también porque se aburría ella sola en el castillo—. “De acuerdo, venid aquí. Escribí las tácticas para que las entendáis mejor” Kihyun les mostró un pergamino largo con pequeños dibujos y anotaciones para entonces proceder a explicar todo. Los otros entendieron perfectamente lo que quería hacer y decidieron empezar. “Usaremos sólo este lado del campo —como siempre hacemos— y quiero que juguéis como si estuviéramos contra Ravenclaw en el part…” Ethan elevó la mano, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

 

“Jugaremos contra Gryffindor, no contra Ravenclaw, Kihyun” el de séptimo año le dijo, provocando que se diera cuenta del error que había cometido.

 

“Lo siento, quería decir Gryffindor” la mirada que las hermanas Bloom compartieron se le hizo demasiado familiar a Kihyun. Las conocía muy bien y sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada. El de pelo rosa las ignoró, aunque su mente volvió a las habilidades de vuelo de Changkyun, haciéndole perder la concentración durante unos segundos. “Sólo… jugad en serio” añadió rápidamente, percatándose de que había desconectado en frente de su equipo y de que todos le miraban con expresiones confundidas. “¡Vamos! Soltaré las Bludgers y la Snitch” el de Slytherin se dirigió a la caja de madera que contenía las diferentes pelotas y dejó ir a las peligrosas Bludgers. Hizo lo mismo con la Snitch Dorada y golpeó el suelo, yendo hacia arriba con su equipo.

 

El entrenamiento fue demasiado bien y se sintió satisfecho. Hyungwon y Leo hicieron un buen equipo como Bateadores; Hollie, Olivia y Lottie eran rápidas y lanzaron la Quaffle con fuerza hacia los postes de gol. Ethan era un talentoso Guardián y Kihyun se las arregló para atrapar la Snitch en un tiempo récord. Estaba feliz con los resultados por lo que felicitó a sus compañeros de equipo antes de volver al castillo para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para ir a cenar en el Gran Comedor. Tenía muchos deberes que hacer y no podía perder mucho más tiempo.

  
  
  


“¡Changkyunnie!” Belle gritó su nombre al entrar en su Sala Común. No sabía si debía estar feliz o no porque Jooheon no se había confesado por la mañana y no quería crearse falsas esperanzas de nuevo. “¡Jooheon se me ha declarado!” dijo, y Changkyun finalmente sonrió, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba para abrazarla. “ _ Era cuestión de tiempo _ ” pensó, estrujando el cuerpo de su mejor amiga de forma entusiasta para luego separarse y menearla por los hombros.

 

“¡Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo!” el moreno le hizo reír entre dientes. “¿Por qué ha tardado tanto?” palmeó su rostro. “Era muy obvio que ambos os gustáis” se sentó de nuevo en su silla, tirando de Belle en el proceso para que se sentara en la otra silla, que estaba cerca de la suya. “Tienes que contarme todos los detalles porque estoy seguro de que estaba asustado mientras hablaba” los dos amigos rieron y Belle asintió con la cabeza.

 

“¡Se asustó mucho! Pensé que se iba a desmayar” la chica estaba muy feliz aunque la confesión de Jooheon no pareciera haber sido romántica o bonita. Juzgando por sus palabras anteriores, Changkyun pudo imaginarse a Jooheon tardando tres horas en ir al grano. “Conseguí calmarle después de un par de minutos y habló tan rápido que no entendí lo que dijo” Belle golpeó repetidamente el brazo de Changkyun siendo incapaz de contener su felicidad, y el moreno lloriqueó como un niño, haciéndole parar. “Lo siento, sólo estoy eufórica” se sentó con una sonrisa. “Iré a contárselo a Lucy y Hollie y luego quizá vaya con Jooheon… ya sabes, tenemos que…” hizo una pausa. “... acostumbrarnos a besarnos” finalizó su frase y Changkyun rio por lo bajo.

 

“De acuerdo, diviértete” el moreno acarició su hombro y ella se puso de pie, sonriente. “Espera, Belle” la llamó antes de que pudiera irse, pues recordó que tenía algo que le pertenecía a Kihyun. “¿Puedes darles esto a Hollie y Lucy? Kihyun se lo olvidó por la mañana y realmente no tengo ganas de verlo de nuevo” le entregó a Belle el libro de Transformaciones.

 

“De acuerdo, lo haré” la chica le miró por unos segundos con el libro en sus manos. “¿Sabes? Creemos que debéis ser amigos” Belle le sorprendió con aquellas palabras porque ella normalmente se mantenía en silencio cuando él se quejaba sobre Kihyun. Changkyun estaba seguro de que las hermanas Bloom tenían algo que ver con aquel cambio repentino pero no le importaba; no sería amigo del de pelo rosa sólo porque ellas pensaran que deberían ser amigos. Eran enemigos, se odiaban de verdad y aquello no iba a cambiar. No podían pasar más de dos segundos juntos sin comenzar una pelea. Estaban mejor que antes debido a que McGonagall les había amenazado. Changkyun estaba seguro de que Kihyun se olvidaría de aquello en unos pocos meses. “Los dos sois brillantes y adorables” dijo Belle, provocando que su amigo riera. “Los dos hacéis un buen equipo cuando no os estáis insultando mutuamente” insistió.

 

“¿Crees que es adorable?” era más una declaración que una pregunta y Belle rodó los ojos. “Quizá tenía razón sobre lo de Kihyun teniendo sangre de  _ Veela _ corriendo por sus venas…” murmuró, hablando para sí mismo mientras se frotaba la barbilla con el dedo índice.

 

“¿Sangre de  _ Veela _ ? ¿De qué hablas?” Belle frunció el ceño, confundida.

 

“¡Nada!” Changkyun meneó las manos en frente de su rostro. “Dile a Jooheon que es un cobarde” intentó cambiar de tema para no pensar en la voz de Kihyun. “Y dile que estoy feliz por vosotros dos” sonrió y rápidamente cubrió su rostro con su libro de Aritmancia. Belle no tuvo otra opción que marcharse, por lo que se fue de la Sala Común sin decir nada más.

  
  
  


El sábado por la mañana, Kihyun finalmente se decidió por no ir al campo de Quidditch para espiar al equipo de Ravenclaw y pasó todo el día jugando al Ajedrez Mágico con Hyungwon, ganando la mayoría de las partidas. A veces era divertido no hacer nada y había hecho todos sus deberes. Sexto año era difícil pero él se esperaba algo terrible y no estaba siendo tan malo. Kihyun siempre se las arreglaba para hacer todo a tiempo y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ser tan buen estudiante. Que le gustara molestar a otros estudiantes mientras caminaba por los pasillos no lo hacía un mal alumno.

 

Ese domingo, fue a los Jardines de Hogwarts a solas para sentarse en la hierba y llevó su libreta de Quidditch con él para anotar cualquier táctica que se le ocurriera. Estaba encantando con su último entrenamiento aunque tuviera más ideas y le gustara cambiar cosas de vez en cuando. Ayudaba a su equipo a pensar con rapidez y le gustaba mostrar que eran capaces de hacerlo. Kihyun miró a su alrededor y divisó a Hagrid alimentando una de sus extrañas criaturas. Parecía extremadamente feliz y el de pelo rosa entendió sus razones. Si viviera en un sitio como Hogwarts, rodeado de criaturas interesantes y un paisaje enteramente verde, estaría brincando por ahí como un conejo. Kihyun, entonces, se fijó en el campo de Quidditch y lo admiró, encontrándolo cegador. Era, con diferencia, su parte favorita del castillo: se sentía libre cada vez que volaba por ahí. El viento en su rostro —a pesar de que fuera frío— y la forma en la que todo el mundo parecía tan pequeño desde arriba le hacía percatarse de lo afortunado que era por ser mago. Los Muggles no tenían el privilegio de volar sin aviones y los magos podían sentirse como pájaros encima de sus escobas.

 

La mirada de Kihyun se movió a su libreta y, en vez de escribir, comenzó a dibujar el campo. Era muy mal dibujante pero era algo divertido. Hoseok —el artista de Hogwarts— tenía razón cuando intentó invitarle a su club de Artes. Y se volvió aún más divertido cuando hizo que los dibujos se movieran. “Así luce mejor” pensó al hacer que las banderas y árboles dibujados alrededor del campo se movieran. El viento era demasiado frío para su gusto, aunque llevaba su gruesa bufanda cubriéndole la mitad del rostro —una prenda de ropa que la mayoría de estudiantes todavía no utilizaban—. Su túnica verde y negra descansaba encima de sus piernas para protegerlas del frío y pensaba que parecía algún tipo de pingüino mientras arreglaba su dibujo.

 

“Hoseok tenía razón, en serio necesitas el club de Artes” una voz se pudo escuchar detrás de él y rápidamente la reconoció. Aquella voz profunda y masculina que debía soportar durante todo el día desde que McGonagall les regañó en la Gran Escalera. El de pelo rosa giró su cara cubierta hacia un lado y miró por encima de su cabeza para encontrarse con Changkyun, descansando su hombro en el árbol que Kihyun utilizaba como respaldo y mirando su dibujo una mueca de estar evaluándolo.

 

“Cállate, asqueroso sangre sucia” dijo el estudiante de Slytherin aunque una sonrisa amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro y se sintió confundido por aquello. Kihyun se las arregló para que no le afectara y continuó dibujando sin mirar al recién llegado. “Vete” habló desagradablemente. “¿Quieres mi autógrafo o algo, imbécil?” le preguntó, y su mano de repente se resbaló, arruinando el dibujo. “¡Joder!” dejó sus cosas a un lado y cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho.

 

“No quiero nada de ti” respondió Changkyun pareciendo sereno, como si estuviera demasiado cansado como para pelear. “Siempre me siento aquí los domingos pero puedes quedarte con este árbol, encontraré otro” el moreno bostezó y comenzó a alejarse, llevando sus libros y trozos de pergamino con él. Kihyun no sabía qué le pasaba, pero su corazón latía con rapidez y todo su cuerpo temblaba. “ _ Es culpa de este clima horrible _ ” intentó convencerse a sí mismo aunque supiera que era todo por la presencia del de Ravenclaw. “ _ Nunca le veré volar de nuevo _ ” anotó mentalmente, pues sabía que volvería si no lo hacía.

 

Changkyun se sentó debajo de un árbol más pequeño —parecía incómodo— no muy lejos de donde Kihyun estaba y fijó su mirada en su libro de Runas Antiguas, sin decir nada más durante unos minutos. El de Slytherin le observó estudiar, incapaz de de volver a fijarse en su terrible dibujo. A veces, el moreno era muy calmado y tranquilo. Tenía aquel aura de empollón que llamó la atención de Kihyun en segundo año, aquel aura que le hizo practicar esa tonta maldición con él. El de pelo rosa no estaba seguro de si tomó una buena decisión entonces, y todo por el castigo de McGonagall. Nunca serían amigos, pero, ¿por qué su cerebro trataba de convencerle sobre ello? ¿Alguien le había lanzado un encantamiento  _ Confundus _ ?

 

“No te vi ayer en el campo de Quidditch” Changkyun le hizo volver a la realidad. “¿De repente tienes miedo de Alana?” si hubiera utilizado un tono diferente de voz habría sonado como si se estuviera riendo de él pero no parecía hacerlo; sonaba totalmente curioso —no era su tono de querer comenzar una discusión—.

 

“No le tengo miedo, sólo me aburrí de ver mal Quidditch cada sábado por la mañana” el de Slytherin escuchó una suave risita de su compañero en lo que intentaba sonar grosero y ya no fue capaz de evitar sonreír. Por suerte, aquella gruesa bufanda escondía su rostro hasta la nariz y su sonrisa no podía ser vista. Changkyun ni siquiera le estaba mirando sin embargo, todavía miraba su libro, y se mantuvo en silencio una vez más. Pasaron largos minutos en aquella posición y Kihyun decidió continuar dibujando por el bien de tener algo que hacer en lugar de observar cómo Changkyun estudiaba.

 

“Creo que deberías encontrar un mejor sitio para esconderte” el estudiante de Ravenclaw habló de nuevo, alzando la mirada para finalmente mirar a Kihyun. “Te vi por la mañana el día que el Profesor Slughorn nos invitó a su comida” añadió para observar su libro después, una vez más.

 

“¿Me viste?” el de pelo rosa no estaba seguro de si le había escuchado bien pero lo confirmó cuando asintió. “¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Alana?” preguntó, con dificultad para creerse aquello.

 

“No hay ninguna norma en contra de ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo haría?” tenía razón, pero a Kihyun aún le confundía la buena actitud de Changkyun hacia él.

 

“¿Quizá porque estamos hablando de mí?” el de Slytherin no dejó de mirarle y se sintió nervioso cuando Changkyun alzó la mirada.

 

“Es una buena razón” el moreno pensó durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo. “Simplemente no quise hacerlo, aunque seas el mayor gilipollas que he conocido nunca” Kihyun gruñó molesto al no saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella buena actitud. Siempre discutían, ¿por qué Changkyun no le estaba apuntando con su varita para lanzarle un  _ Levicorpus _ no verbal u otra maldición?

 

“Estás actuando demasiado calmado para mi gusto así que me voy” el de pelo rosa se puso de pie después de organizar sus cosas. “Visitaré a Hagrid antes de que se haga completamente de noche” observó los ojos marrón chocolate de Changkyun fijarse en él y deseó que parara. “No bajes la guardia, sangre sucia. No creas que pararé de lanzarte maldiciones” aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que empezara a caminar hacia la Cabaña de Hagrid. Sólo se dio la vuelta cuando alcanzó su destino y vio a Changkyun en la misma posición, estudiando tranquilamente y en silencio.

  
  
  


Changkyun no pudo relajarse el sábado. No pudo dormir la noche anterior a su entrenamiento de Quidditch y probablemente estaría muy cansado. Ya era noviembre y tenían su primer partido contra Gryffindor. El de pelo rosa estaba seguro pero nervioso al mismo tiempo, y todo era por ser el capitán del equipo: tenía que hacerlo bien para que la gente no hablara mal de él a sus espaldas. Era un brillante Buscador aunque estaba algo distraído, y la concentración era una parte crítica en aquel específico momento.

 

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, todos ellos preparados con sus banderas y conjuntos coloridos para animar a las diferentes casas. Kihyun se dio cuenta de que no demasiada gente apoyaría a Slytherin, como de normal, pero vio a Belle con dos banderas en vez de una. La chica estaba sentada al lado de Jooheon en la mesa de Ravenclaw —aunque el chico tuviera que sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor— e intercambiaban algunos picos de vez en cuando. Changkyun estaba a su lado y no parecía importarle que sus dos amigos estuvieran besándose. Kihyun pensaba que él no podría ser de aquella manera porque odiaba que la gente se mostrara amor delante de él. Creía que había algo llamado privacidad y le gustaba mantenerla.

 

El de pelo rosa comió más de su desayuno sin apartar la mirada del estudiante de Ravenclaw, quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente aquellos cuentos de hadas que tanto disfrutaba desde primer año. Se preguntaba cómo podía leer con todo ese sonido a su alrededor y sabiendo que el partido sería dentro de sólo una hora. Ravenclaw tuvo que cancelar su entrenamiento debido al primer partido y Alana no parecía feliz. Kihyun escuchó a McGonagall hablando con ella y dándole el domingo por la mañana para hacerlo. La capitana quería estar sin hacer nada pero McGonagall le dijo que era la única opción que tenía y la joven no quería tener que cancelar su entrenamiento.

 

Kihyun continuó desayunando mientras miraba a Changkyun y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que su plato estaba vacío. “¿Por qué no está comiendo?” susurró para sí mismo aunque, como siempre, las hermanas Bloom le habían escuchado. Hyungwon había ido a buscar su escoba —se la había dejado en la Sala Común sin darse cuenta—, por lo que estaba a solas con aquellas crueles chicas.

 

“¿De quién estás hablando, Kihyunnie?” Hollie se acercó hacia él por la mesa para mirar en la misma dirección que él, y Kihyun de repente se puso nervioso y cambió la mirada, contemplando su comida.

 

“De nadie” el de pelo rosa comió más, intentando que se olvidaran de aquel asunto sin éxito. Las hermanas compartieron la misma mirada cómplice que habían compartido ya en veces anteriores y alzaron sus cejas dos veces hacia Kihyun, provocando que se sonrojara. Estaba contento de que no dijeran nada al respecto pero podía sentir sus miradas penetrantes en su rostro sonrojado, el que trataba de no mostrar. Hyungwon llegó en aquel incómodo momento y dejó su escoba en el suelo para luego mirar a sus amigos con expresión neutral.

 

“Oh, esperad un segundo” dijo el más alto, caminando después hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para sentarse al lado de Changkyun. Kihyun gruñó con molestia y por su cerebro comenzaron a pasar todas las veces que Hyungwon fue a pedirle ayuda a Changkyun en la última semana. A él no parecía importarle trabajar con el moreno, de hecho le gustaba estar cerca de él en las clases, lo que a Kihyun le disgustaba. Su pequeña charla en los Jardines de Hogwarts el último domingo lo había dejado totalmente confundido, además de que no le había gustado el tono suave de Changkyun; le hacía creer que podrían olvidar todas las peleas que habían tenido para ser amigos, y aquello no podría ser bueno.

 

Cuando Hyungwon volvió a la mesa de Slytherin, Kihyun no pudo contenerse ni un minuto más. Sabía que tenían un partido de Quidditch en menos de media hora pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba desahogarse. No le gustaba que las hermanas Bloom fueran amigas de Belle y odiaba que Hyungwon se llevara tan bien con Changkyun. No era algo que pudiera controlar y decírselo le ayudaría a quitarse aquel peso de sobre sus hombros. “Oye, quiero deciros algo” Kihyun hizo que alzaran las miradas para escucharle. “No me gusta que estéis cerca de ellos, no son nuestros amigos” comenzó, provocando que las gemelas rodaran los ojos. “Y mucho menos del asqueroso sangre sucia, a quien pides ayuda” golpeó el brazo de Hyungwon, quien gimoteó de dolor. “¿Por qué no te diriges a mí? Soy tu amigo, ¡él no!” protestó, y Hyungwon se encogió los hombros.

 

“Tú nunca me ayudas y él me cae bien, es simpático” el alto le hizo enfadarse aún más con aquellas palabras absurdas. “ _ No es simpático _ ” pensó. “ _ Finge serlo para que mis amigos dejen de hablarme _ ” apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

 

“Belle también es simpática, patrullamos los pasillos juntas desde que somos Prefectas” dijo Lucy. “Y no puedes obligarnos”

 

“Sois unos traidores” murmuró Kihyun con molestia y las dos hermanas comenzaron a reírse. Hyungwon simplemente se encogió de hombros de nuevo, sin darle demasiada importancia, y comenzó a desayunar antes de que tuvieran que irse del Gran Comedor.

 

“Nos estás llamando traidores cuando claramente te mueres por ser amigo de Changkyun y no, no lo niegues, porque te hemos visto y te conocemos demasiado bien” Hollie chocó la mano con su hermana y no dejó que Kihyun protestara. “Belle nos contó que fuiste a ver el entrenamiento de Ravenclaw y que no podías apartar la mirada de Changkyun” añadió, y el de pelo rosa la hizo callar.

 

“¡Eso no es cierto! Es muy malo volando y sólo tenía curiosidad por su nuevo equipo. No quiero sorpresas este año” Kihyun mintió rápidamente y las hermanas Bloom alzaron una ceja a la vez. “¡Él no me importa! Le odio y así será el resto de mi vida” el de pelo rosa se puso realmente nervioso, pues no esperaba que Belle le hubiera visto mientras miraba cómo Changkyun volaba con corazones en los ojos. “¡Final de la discusión!” gritó, cuando Lucy estaba apunto de abrir la boca, y continuó comiendo. Los estudiantes de Slytherin se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que tuvieron que marcharse hacia el campo de Quidditch y Kihyun no vio la mirada confundida que Changkyun le dirigía, en la cual se fijaron Belle, Lucy y Hollie.

  
  


Todo el equipo le observaba mientras seguían en los vestuarios, esperando a que Kihyun dijera algo, como hacía en cada partido. El capitán no podía centrarse y Hollie no ayudaba con la mirada cómplice que le estaba dedicando. ¿Por qué tenía que estar celoso? Fue una mala decisión desahogarse, debería haberse callado como había hecho en las últimas semanas. “Recordad lo que os dije ayer” dijo, para comenzar de alguna forma. “¡Podemos hacerlo, Slytherin!” animó y acabó su “discurso”, luego todo el mundo le siguió hacia la puerta de manera. Los ánimos entusiastas de los estudiantes se podían escuchar muy bien desde allí. Todos estaban gritando mientras esperaban a que los equipos aparecieran.

 

Tras unos pocos minutos, la Señora Hooch anunció su entrada y la puerta se abrió para dejarles volar. El equipo de Slytherin mostró sus habilidades alrededor del campo, escuchando a varias personas silbándoles —la mayoría de Gryffindor—, y Kihyun divisó a Belle animando con las dos banderas. Changkyun estaba a su lado con expresión ininteligible, sujetando únicamente su bandera de Gryffindor en la mano. Su bufanda azul estaba alrededor de su cuello sin apretar demasiado y no parecía demasiado ansioso. El de pelo rosa pensó que era por el hecho de que seguramente ganaría Slytherin, pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

 

Una vez ambos equipos estuvieron ya en el campo, la Señora Hooch ordenó a los capitanes que se estrecharan las manos —Kihyun y Robert estrecharon la mirada— y dijo unas pocas palabras para recordarles las normas y que quería un juego limpio. Ellos nunca habían hecho trampas pero tenía el hábito de decirlo debido a experiencias pasadas. Luego de aquello, abrió la caja que descansaba en el suelo para dejar que la Snitch y las dos Bludgers salieran. Entonces, lanzó la Quaffle hacia el aire y sopló en su silbato para dejarles comenzar. Kihyun se mantuvo quieto hasta que se aseguró de que Hollie cogía la Quaffle y voló para buscar aquel destello dorado que veía cada vez que encontraba la Snitch. Minhyuk estaba haciendo lo mismo que él y constantemente se echaban un vistazo el uno al otro para no perder la oportunidad una vez la Snitch fuera vista.

 

“Y Hollie Bloom lanza la Quaffle” dijo el comentarista, Alexander Wollett —de Hufflepuff—. “¡Y puntúa!” gritó, no queriendo tener preferencias entre los dos equipos aunque la verdad fuera que Gryffindor le gustaba más. “Nathaniel se confundió con su lanzamiento ingenioso y no pudo parar la pelota” añadió con tal de no ser aburrido para los otros estudiantes a pesar de que Kihyun supiera que no le gustaba comentar. Alexander sólo estaba sustituyendo a Lee Minhyuk, el Buscador de Gryffindor. “Jooheon coge la Quaffle pero la deja ir después de casi ser golpeado por una Bludger de Hyungwon… Jooheon, ¡no seas tan cobarde!” suspiró mientras todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor se quejaban. Como siempre, la Profesora McGonagall tuvo que regañarle por aquello y el chico se disculpó antes de continuar con sus comentarios nada entretenidos.

 

Kihyun aún intentaba encontrar la Snitch Dorada pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Minhyuk parecía estar en la misma situación y ambos volaban cada vez más alto. El de pelo rosa, además, echaba algún que otro vistazo a su equipo, asegurándose de que estaban haciendo bien las tácticas. No tenía que preocuparse, Slytherin iba ganando con cincuenta puntos por encima de Gryffindor, quien aún no había anotado, y Kihyun se relajó para centrarse en su tarea de encontrar el destello dorado.

 

“¡Sí! ¡Samuel Brown puntúa!” Alexander gritó y Kihyun suspiró, disminuyendo su altura unos metros. “Ethan Yard parecía distraído por lo que debo decir: ¡gracias, Ethan!” aquello tocó las narices al equipo de Slytherin y se volvieron aún más fuertes.

 

“¡Céntrate, Ethan!” Kihyun le regañó pero un destello dorado llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que la Snitch no estaba muy lejos de allí. Giró su escoba en dirección hacia la pequeña pelota y comenzó a perseguirla. Minhyuk automáticamente le vio, volando a la velocidad de la luz para alcanzarle. Kihyun sabía que Minhyuk no era delicado cuando se trataba de luchar por la Snitch Dorada. El de pelo rosa sintió al otro empujándole e hizo lo mismo sin apartar su mirada de la pequeña pelota. Ya no podía escuchar a Alexander, estaba demasiado centrado en su tarea como para siquiera percatarse de la puntuación que su equipo estaba alcanzando. Aparentemente, enfadarse con Alexander por sus comentarios les dio más deseos de ganar y se las arreglaron para alcanzar ciento diez puntos en quince minutos. Lottie, Olivia y Hollie se pasaban la Quaffle confundiendo a Oliver y Samuel hasta el punto de marearse y Jooheon era perseguido por Hyungwon, quien no podía dejar de reír mientras repetidamente mandaba la Bludger hacia Jooheon. Robert y Ava —los Bateadores de Gryffindor— constantemente trataban de golpear a Ethan con sus Bludgers y Kihyun bajó la cabeza cuando una de ellas casi le golpea. Minhyuk no tuvo tanta suerte sin embargo, pues fue golpeado en la cara por la pelota y el de pelo rosa vio su nariz sangrar en lo que caía a la hierba.

 

Kihyun voló más rápido que antes, esquivando jugadores y Bludgers mientras estiraba su brazo. La Snitch parecía divertirse volando y no paraba de hacer giros peligrosos para perder a Kihyun. Después de unos cuantos intentos, la atrapó haciendo que Slytherin ganara el primer partido. Estaba orgulloso de su equipo por lo que abrazó a todos los miembros cuando estuvieron en el suelo. Acabaron con ciento veinte puntos por encima de Gryffindor y atrapar la Snitch les dio ciento cincuenta más. Estaban cómodos y seguros, seguramente ganarían la copa de Quidditch aquel año y Ravenclaw no se metería con ellos por perder. “¡Bien hecho, equipo!” les dijo Kihyun, palmeando sus espaldas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

Todos fueron a cambiarse después de aquello pero el de pelo rosa se quedó en el campo. Changkyun y Belle estaban tratando de consolar a Jooheon y Robert, haciéndoles creer que Gryffindor no era tan malo. Belle besaba los labios de Jooheon y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba como un bebé y Robert hablaba con Changkyun sobre el partido. Kihyun miraba al moreno, y apartó la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron. No sabía cómo hacer que su corazón parara de latir rápido y estaba avergonzado sobre lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor. Kihyun fingió estar atándose los cordones de los zapatos y se sorprendió cuando vio los pies de Changkyun en frente de su rostro. “ _ Mierda, no tengo mi varita aquí _ ” pensó, recordando que la había dejado dentro de su taquilla.

 

“Felicidades” dijo el moreno, sorprendiéndole aún más y haciendo que se levantara. Changkyun le dedicaba una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. “Tu equipo estuvo increíble y supongo que eres el responsable de ello así que… enhorabuena” continuó, sintiéndose incómodo ante la falta de respuesta por parte del de Slytherin.

 

“Hm… Yo…” Kihyun tartamudeó. “ _Dile que ya lo sabes y llámalo sangre sucia_ ” pensó, abriendo la boca para hablar de nuevo. “Yo… tú… digo, gracias” seguramente pareció estúpido sin saber qué decir en frente del chico al que siempre se enfrentaba pero no podía pronunciar lo que quería decir cuando aquellos ojos lo miraban de esa forma. ¿Por qué parecía tan tierno e inofensivo como un cachorro? Kihyun sintió su rostro caliente y rojo por la vergüenza sin poder evitarlo.

 

“De nada” Changkyun sonrió y se fue, acompañando a Robert para que no fuera el sujetavelas de los otros dos. “No bajes la guardia, Yoo” Changkyun imitó al de pelo rosa y Belle los miró con curiosidad. “Has visto a nuestro equipo” añadió y rodeó a Jooheon con un brazo para llevarlos hacia los vestuarios. Kihyun se quedó solo en medio del campo, preguntándose si estaba bajo los efectos de algún poderoso hechizo que hacía que cada día odiara menos al de Ravenclaw.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nos vemos cada lunes con un capítulo nuevo ^^
> 
> ¡Dejad vuestros kudos y comentarios!


End file.
